Starduster
by Graceful-Kuja
Summary: Change comes in many forms, as Felina Ashbelle learned the hard way; for her, it means a Warner-induced headache. Trouble begins to brew in Burbank, and she realizes that the only way to keep her family safe is to team up with a certain perverted chatterbox. Can the two work past their differences to save the ones they love or will their lives fall apart around them? CHP3 EDIT
1. Party Crasher, Cake Smasher

_**A/N: This story starts about ten years after the final episode of Animaniacs, and features a romance between Yakko and an OC! Now, the beginning may be a tad confusing, but it's intended to be that way, since the OC is going through a series of events that will be explained throughout the story. It also begins in the HUMAN/REAL WORLD, then migrates to the world of toons, so please stick with me, and I promise everything will make sense soon! **_**:D**

_**Warnings: Blood, and cartoon violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Anything related to real life places, people, and incidents is completely COINCIDENTAL. The only thing I claim is my OCs and the random plots I barf out. :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Party Crasher, Cake Smasher.**_

* * *

Felina Ashbelle had always wondered how she would come to die. In fact, she assumed that if death was anything like being birthed, then she guessed that she would be going out violently and screaming the entire way. As a woman who claimed to be a professional thief, she always knew that she wouldn't be dying old, warm and snug in a bed surrounded by family, and it was obvious that with each job she pulled off, she was risking her life along with a the life of a special man, and the bouncing bundle of joy in her life. From the Government to private collector, to members of the famed Mafia, the people out for her blood were as colorful and unique as each item she had stolen. She was hunted and cursed by most, and admired by one, so it was easy for her to catch on that her time in this world was limited. Which was precisely why she was going to perform a final heist, and flee to another country with her four year old son, and nearly-one-year old daughter.

The young and naïve woman didn't calculate being murdered by an officer of the law in front of a crowd of onlookers.

She didn't expect to be shot point blank by a police officer only moments after she had surrendered herself, though she had to admit that she was lying through her teeth when she pretended that she was cornered. She had been shot in cold-blood, and was falling – and it wasn't into the dark abyss of death or into a state of unconsciousness. Falling in her book was literately just that; she was falling twenty stories towards the pavement below, bleeding profusely from the wound in the center of her stomach. If she didn't somehow manage to die from blood loss, then the fall would certainly get the best of her.

_How did this come to happen?_

The thief bitterly glared at her right wrist, where a golden bracelet marked with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs gleamed in the moonlight, and she thought back to the beginning of her night, trying to review it to see just what she could have done differently to prevent her death. She supposed she could have picked a different outfit. She had clothed herself in a form fitting, ankle length dress, with a slit on the right side up to her thigh, and a neckline that was v-shaped, while the straps were long ribbons that were tied tightly behind her neck in a bow. From the waist up, the dress was white, and from below the waist, it was a deep, wine red, making up a very pretty article of clothing that she enjoyed wearing, since it allowed for her to move without anything constricting her legs. The charcoal black Mary Jane pumps she had selected to wear always made a soft clicking sound as she walked, and her dark, auburn hair that was shoulder length and fell in gentle waves and curls was easy to spot. The only logical thing she wore was a small pack that hung from a belt that was wrapped loosely around her hip, and inside held a variety of equipment she used to break in and out of buildings. It all melded together for somebody that was easy to spot and shoot at, and not to mention it had been the same outfit she wore for every job, becoming her 'costume' of sorts, and she should have known that it would caused red flags if she was spotted at any moment.

The fact that the museum that held the artifact Felina had her eye on was empty should have alerted her that something was off, but arrogance got the best of her. Having went through with the job instead of postponing it for another day proved to be her second mistake. She remembered everything so clearly, from the moment she left her make-shift home to the moment of her demise. Was this what it meant when they say that 'your life flashes before your eyes'? That you see every mistake that led to your death?

Closing her eyes, she thought of her children, waiting at the neighbor's house for her. What would happen to them if she died? They would probably be shipped off to an orphanage to spend the rest of their childhood wondering why their mother left them in such a place. They would be a social stigma too, no doubt. Word that their mother was a renowned thief would get around, making their lives even more miserable. Why hadn't she played it safe? She had gotten too cocky, and now her children would suffer for it! Memories leading up to the moment of her demise ran through her mind, and it took everything in her power to not sob loudly in misery.

_**Ca-chink!**_

_The sound of the grapple leaving the sleek, silver gun broke the silence in the moonlit air, followed by a low 'Clack' as the pronged utensil wrapped itself around a a gargoyle. As the grapple gun began to whir, reeling in the wire rope that was now firmly connected to the stone statue, the outfit seemed rather senseless. In a flurry of red and white, as Felina swung herself up to land neatly on the head of the gargoyle, and with a flick of her wrist, the grapple unhooked itself and finished reeling itself in, and she placed the gun in a holster that also served as a garter belt on her right thigh. Reaching into the pouch that hung at her hip, she pulled out a pair of small binoculars, holding them up to her blue-silver eyes._

_The building was styled to look similar to ancient Greek architect, splashed with touches of modern designs, the pure white, marble pillars clashing hideously (in her opinion) with the concrete slab walls. She moved her view to the colorful plastic tarp that was serving as a temporary sign reading '_Featuring: the Traveling Egyptian Exhibit. Monday – Friday'_ and below it, the usual metal sign twisted to read _'New York City Museum'._ Snorting, she quickly scanned the security detail, and found herself frowning deeply. While the New York City Museum by itself wasn't full of many extraordinary valuables, the Egyptian exhibit had many priceless artifacts that were to be placed on constant surveillance. She couldn't see any signs of patrolling guards, or even the usual old man posted by the doors. She lowered the binoculars, her face full of puzzlement as she put them away, reaching for her grapple gun once more._

"_Something's off..." She had muttered, but she went ahead and shot her gun, swinging over to land on the flat roof of the museum._

A gunshot brought her out of her memory, and she realized that she was just about to hit the ground, so with a surge of adrenaline, she whipped out her grapple gun, barely managing to use it to swing herself onto the rooftop across from the officer that was _still_ shooting at her. Clamoring over the raised edge, she plopped heavily onto the brick building, heaving and panting as she holstered her gun, trying to draw air into her lungs. Her eyelids fluttered shut once more, as her sudden strength fled from her trembling body, but a pair of small, strong hands grabbed her by the biceps, yanking her to her feet, holding her torso precariously over the edge. Panicking, she grasped blindly for something to keep her from falling once more, and peeling her eyes open, she could see that it was a woman that was holding onto her. Gaping in horror and shock, her sanity instantly came into question as she observed the lady. The loss of blood had to be affecting her mind now!

This woman looked like _her_!

There were minor differences, for example, her hair color was a dark auburn streaked with natural lighter highlights, while the other woman's was a dark, burnt black, and hung as straight as pins around her face. While the criminal's skin was a healthy, light tan, this woman appeared to be a sickly pale color, tinted blue where it should have been a rosy pink. She wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans, appearing to be worn out and ripped in certain places, and a wide, toothy grin was on her face, revealing that her teeth had been filed down into razor sharp points. Her hands moved from the thief's biceps to her throat, grasping it in a painfully tight grip, brilliant, miasma violet eyes peering down at her victim.

"Hello." The woman rasped as her grip on Felina's throat became increasingly tighter, earning choked gargles from the dying girl, "I have been wanting to meet you for so long now... My name is... Well, unimportant right now."

Felina clawed at the hands chocking her, trying to pry herself free long enough to escape. She had to pull it together and make it home! The look-alike removed on of her hands briefly and bent over slightly to pick something up off the ground as the captured woman struggled to break free. A wailing cry made her cease her struggle, watching in horror as the pale woman lifted a baby wrapped tightly in a pink blanket, grinning as she offered the bundle to the dying thief. The pressure was slightly lifted from her throat, so she could take a large gasp of air and eagerly snatched her child into her arms. The red-faced baby quickly stifled it's crying once in the familiar arms of her mother, but the stranger wasn't done, lifting up a small boy by the backpack that was strapped to his back. His mess of black hair was a sight for sore eyes, and he stared at her with large, gooseberry green eyes that were watering as he began to cry when he saw his mother.

"What's important is that I give you _these_," She handed over the boy, watching as he clung to his mother's chest like a monkey, then planted her palms against her shoulders, "And bid you adieu."

All it took was a gentle push for Felina Ashbelle to fall, her balance thrown off by her loss of blood, and by the weight of her two children. Her eyes became wide with horror as she spiraled towards the ground, trying to maneuver her body so that it was her that took the force of the fall. How could anybody be so cruel! They were merely kids! How could they murder the entire family with a toothy grin, watching in amusement as they fell to their deaths?! By this time, a crowd had formed around the ally, all of them screaming and gasping as they saw that the woman falling to her death was now holding _two_ children.

"Hold on to me tight." She ordered her son as she reached for her grapple gun, praying desperately that she could at least keep the little ones alive.

_**SPLAT!**_

* * *

_**Starduster...**_

* * *

Burbank was abuzz with evening activity, the brightly colored town rushing about to prepare itself for events that was the gossip of every toon's day. Auditions were to be held the next day, shortly after six-o'-clock in the evening for the places in the '_Princesses and Toons Extravaganza_', one of many themed festivals that the Warner Brothers hosted to reel in funding for the studio lot. The previous year had been a Hawaiian and jungle themed, two-day party that had filled the streets with vendors and tourists from across the country – and had also left behind a rather large mess that took days to clean up, much to the aggravation to a certain CEO. This year, it was going to be more focused around live performances of popular fairy tale stories, along with the usual food and souvenir merchants. This year was certain to surpass all previous years! Everybody was rushing around to create everything that would be required for a perfect event, like props, sets, and bleachers for the audiences.

Secondly, was the newest edition to the studio lot; The Warner Museum, full of original films, props, mementos and a variety of other valuables to be placed on display... For the low price of ten dollars per ticket. Currently, it was undergoing a last minute remodel to add another room for a single item to be displayed alone and in an impregnable security lock down. There were many guesses as to what it would be, but between the rumors of it being the _Mona Lisa_, the _Holy Grail_, and a secret Atlantis artifact designed to flood the world, the unveiling of the object to the employees would have to wait until the construction was due to be done within a few days. The lingering question was in the air, and the anticipation was nearly choking some of the younger, more energetic toons, but work continued as smoothly as possible; there were many things to be completed!

And most importantly of all; it was Yakko Warner's birthday.

The dog-like toon hardly looked any different from his cartoon days, save for the fact that he had allowed for his body to grow a few inches taller, and gained a bit of muscle due to him no longer needed to have an appearance for the younger children that watched the show. He still chose to wearing his trademark, khaki pants, ignoring any need for shirts and shoes – they were so uncomfortable! The ten years since the ending of the show, had also done little to the hyper and destructive personalities of his close-knit family, but that was only natural. He couldn't quite imagine himself as anyone _but_ the intelligent chatterbox, but if he tried, he could brew up a mental image of a serious and grumpy Yakko that he didn't particularly like.

Grinning, he watched as his two younger siblings zipped around the water tower, cleaning up the mess they called home, and prepared the final decorations for the outside party that was to be held for him within the next hour. Wakko still refused to wear pants no matter how many times Dot tried to convince him otherwise. As for the youngest Warner sibling, she had adjusted her skirt-only style into a fashionable, pink sundress, and decided to try her hand at fashion design. They were still waiting for results. Yakko, on the other hand still worked around the studio, doing occasional skits and odd and end jobs here and there. He was mainly paid to keep his family out of the nonexistent-hair of Plotz. Which he did... Sometimes.

Yawning and shaking his fur free of any worries and cares, he stood up, stretching as he did, "Well sibs, I'm going for a walk. I'll see you guys at the party, alright?"

The two younger Warners mumbled out distracted replies as he opened the shield-shaped door, allowing for fresh air to rush in for a few seconds before he shut it behind him. An orange hue had settled over Burbank as nighttime drew closer inch by inch, and from where he stood, he could see Dr. Scratchansniff preparing a table at the park, along with Slappy and Skippy. He sped down the ladder, eager to irritate the good ol' P-psychiatrist a bit before the party (though he was also hoping that Hello Nurse was around somewhere). Using his toon speed, he was there within a matter of seconds, startling the aging man into nearly dropping the over-sized-seven-layered-chocolatey-fudge-covered- cake that he had specifically requested for his birthday.

"Easy there, scooter." Slappy remarked as the cake was quickly slammed onto the table, giving Yakko a stern look, "I worked my tail off ordering that."

"You did a fantastic job buying it." He quipped back, only to be whacked upside the head with the old squirrel's purse, "Ow! What was that for?"

Without missing a beat, she barked back, "Your birthday, ya yutz." As she walked to the opposite end of the table to set up the tower of presents, she shook her head wistfully, "Honestly, kids these days are getting more forgetful than us old folks."

"Vell Yakko," He turned to face 'Scratchy' – as his family affectionately called him – who was wiping the sweat off of his brow with a handkerchief, "Are you excited eet's your birthday?"

He grinned slyly, "Yeah, but I'd be more excited if I saw some sexy ladies."

_**SPLAT!**_

Screaming in terror, Skippy scurried behind his aunt as bits of chocolate cake was sent flying in every direction thanks to some falling object landing in the dessert, making the older toons cover their faces as it got all over them. Silence and confusion mingled in the air as they all stared stupidly at _what_ had fallen on the cake, and how high it must have been to shatter the table that had also broken its fall. Sand-colored fur could be seen on the arm that jutted out of the cake, donning a golden bracelet and the hand clutched a gun tightly, while the opposite arm clutched a screaming baby, hidden from view by a fuzzy pink blanket splashed with patches of red. Large, sandy ears with black tips twitched in the midst of tangle auburn hair, and the white accent of her muzzle stuck out of the waves and curls of her hair that was strewn across her face. A long, slightly bushy tail thumped slightly, and was accented by a black tip, with pale, black stripes fading into the plain, tan fur. From what they could see, it was a female, cat-like toon that landed on the cake, and she appeared to be out cold from the fall.

Along with the shrieking baby, there was a young boy, no older than five, clinging to her chest and was whimpering and crying pitifully. Unlike the cat, the boy _human_, his short black hair stuck out in every direction, appearing untamed, and he wore a leaf-green, collared t-shirt and light tan shorts. An oversized, black backpack looked similar to a turtle's shell on his back as he was curled into the woman's chest, and his eyes were screwed shut tightly.

They all glanced at Yakko, who promptly jumped into the Doctor's arms, "Why Scratchy! You got me _exactly_ what I wanted! You really shouldn't have." He bounced over to the side of the table, lifting the locks of hair away from her face, revealing her face completely, "Is this supposed to be like Sleeping Beauty? Because I have no problems with kissing her!"

Slappy, on the other hand, was glaring at the sky with an irritated look, "She just had to land on the cake..."

The boy on the cat's chest flinched at the sound of the toons' voices, and he dared to crack his eyes open to reveal a stunning pair of gooseberry green eyes, "Mama?"

Startled by the word that came out of the child's mouth, the Warner took a step back, holding his chest in surprise, "_Hot_ mama!" He swooped over, scooping the kid up in his arms, "She's single, right champ?"

Blinking, the little boy reached out and grabbed the cherry-red nose, yanking on it hard, "Is this real?"

Yakko made a weird honk that startled the boy, then balanced him on his hip so that he could rub his nose jokingly, "I wasn't sure, but I think you confirmed my suspicions." He then asked, "So what's your name?"

"Leo..." He muttered quietly, looking down at his mother with large, worried eyes, "Do you know what's wrong with my Mama?"

"Uhhhh..." Looking to the other toons, he hoped that one of them would speak up, but they shrugged as Scratchy attempted to pry the screaming baby free from the mother's death grip, "She's playing a game."

"But aunty shoved her from a roof!" 'Leo' cried, "And she looks weird!"

"Oh really? I thought she looked pretty sexaa-OW!" He nearly dropped the kid when Slappy stomped on his foot, but he quickly recovered, "She's very _pretty_."

"She is!" Yakko blinked in confusion. If she was pretty, then what was the problem? "But she looks like Sonic the Hedger, only she's more like a cat!"

"'Sonic the Hedger'?" Slappy chortled, "What sort of maroon has a name like that?"

Leo got flustered at this, "She doesn't look like Mama now!"

Scratchy fell over backwards when he finally got the baby free, and passed it over to the cranky squirrel, whose nephew pulled at the blanket so he could see it better, crying out, "It's a human too!"

"Zis iz not good..." The doctor bent back over the woman, examining her stomach closely, "She appears to have lost too much ink from zis little puncture wound."

"How is that possible?" Slappy rocked the baby slightly as she peered down at the quarter sized wound that was oozing what appeared to be dark red ink, "A toon should have healed something like that up in no time. She survived a fall from who-knows-where, but why ain't she getting back up?"

The little boy in Yakko's arm thought for a moment, unsure of what they were talking about, then squeaked quietly, "But Mama was like me when aunty pushed her... She's not a toon..."

Everybody except for the wailing baby fell silent once more, then Slappy shook her head, shoving the baby into Yakko's free arm, "Some birthday, huh? This gal sure knows how to crash a party."

"Nah, I think it just means things will be getting interesting around here. Just wait until ol' T.P. finds out about some humans and a not-so-toon babe falling out of nowhere!" The chatterbox grinned.

Then there was suddenly a loud, booming voice that made everyone jump, "_WHAT HAPPENED HERE_?!"

"Speak of the Devil..."

* * *

_**A/N: So Ta-da! I'm very sorry if nothing is very clear right now, but as I said before; it's intentional! Also, Dot and Wakko don't appear much in this chapter, but they will in the next! I promise!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the story; feel free to leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing, and how I can improve!**_


	2. Stubborn Solara

_**Warnings: Blood, and cartoon violence with just a touch of mild language.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Anything related to real life places, people, and incidents is completely COINCIDENTAL. The only thing I claim is my OCs and the random plots I barf out. :D**_

* * *

**__****Stubborn Solara  
**

* * *

_The moment Felina found herself standing alone in the darkness, she knew that she had to be dead. Only a tiny sliver of light shined down on her in the middle of the endless black space, serving as a spotlight on her, which seemed rather redundant to her. She still wore her bloody dress, and she assumed that she was going to be stuck looking like a murder victim for all of eternity. Her entire body was screaming in agony as though every single bone had been crushed – something she wouldn't be surprised by. Whoever started the rumors that all the pain would go away the moment you croaked was a stupid liar that needed a good punch right to the kisser. Or perhaps the pain only went away for those who went to 'Heaven', if the concept existed. For people like her, it was to 'Hell', where she would suffer for every 'sin' she had committed while living._

_She blinked, then felt panic hit her like a speeding train; what happened to her children? Were they alive? Did she managed to save them from the fall? She didn't care if she had to use her body as a cushion; as a mother, it was her job to keep her angels safe! If she died, and they lived, then that was all that mattered! She didn't _want_ to die, but she knew the priorities in life, and couldn't bear to spend the rest of her _un_-life knowing that she failed the two good things that had happened to her! She prayed desperately to every god that she could think of, hoping that she had done something right for once. She was the criminal! She was the thief! She was the sinner! The children were innocent!_

_Fighting the urge to weep, she forced her trembling, aching body to move, jogging forward a few steps, finding that the light followed her, "Leo!? Solara?!" She nearly slapped herself when she called her daughter's name; she couldn't talk yet! "Leo, honey?! Answer me!"_

_She continued to jog, but soon she was sprinting, ignoring the excruciating pain that each step caused. If she was dead, then she had all of the time in the world to worry about herself, _after_ she searched for her children! If it turned out that they weren't stuck here with her, then she would take a breather! After sprinting several meters, her surroundings suddenly changed from black to the interior of a building, making the woman freeze in her tracks. She recognized this place! The pale blue paint of the walls was chipping, and the wooden floor creak horribly beneath her feet even as she stood still. There were little tables pushed up against the walls of the long hallway, decorated with doilies, and glass vases with fake flowers to lighten up the room. Cheap pictures of the vast outdoors were framed neatly and hung on the walls in between the doors that were spread evenly apart._

This... This is the orphanage!_ She thought, astonished._

_Felina could remember living here for the first six years of her life, waiting for somebody to bring her home! Why was she here now? She hadn't even thought of the place for years! A chorus of giggles erupted from one of the rooms further down the hall, so she slowly and cautiously moved towards the sound, placing her hand on the doorway, peering inside. The room was crammed full of kids sitting on the floor, boys and girls alike, all crowed around a small TV that flashed with bright colors and spewed loud noises. This was the movie room! At the end of every week, the group of kids would gather to watch some of the video tapes that had been donated to the orphanage, enjoying the small privilege as much as they could._

"We're leaving Acme Falls to find the wishing star, and when we do, our troubles are gonna be through! It's just around the bend! It's where the mountains end! We're packin' our load! We're hittin' the road! Let's sing it together again; hey hey! We wanna be the first to touch the wishing star! We're northward bound; we're leaving town today!"

"We're taking a stand-"

"We're making a vow-"

"This is the place-"

"The moment is now!"

_The TV sang as the cartoon characters in the movie danced around, and she found herself smiling slightly at the memory, "I remember this one..."_

_When she spoke, the ground beneath her jolted forward causing her to fall flat on her back as her surroundings began to slowly change. Tendrils of black began to seep from the ceiling and the cracks in the floor like snakes, but before she could get up to avoid them, she found that they had already gotten to her. Her wrists were jerked to either side of her, and her ankles quickly followed suit, preventing her from escaping. A scream built up in her throat as they tendrils engulfed her childhood memory, wrapping around her stomach and suddenly, her body began to sink. Her heart thumped erratically in her chest as she struggled against the darkness, and with some effort, she managed to to jerk her right hand free. She went to start clawing at the binds on her other wrist, but froze when she saw something was wrong with her arm._

_It was covered in fur._

_Alarm coursed through her veins as she screeched in terror, the sound becoming cut off by the tendrils of black wrapping around her mouth, silencing her and jerking her further into the ground. Tears leaked from her eyes as she reached towards a nonexistent sky as she realized that it was like quicksand sucking her in further and further. She didn't find out if her kids were alright! She can't become swallowed by the darkness yet! Please! It felt like hours, but it was only seconds until it was simply her hand and her face that was above the pool of despair, her breathing becoming quick pant through her nose instead of her covered mouth._

_A Cheshire grin of pointed teeth appeared before her, followed by miasma purple eyes, "It looks like your wish is coming true." She stared in horror and confusion, unable to retort, but the woman's voice continued anyways, "Do you remember? You made the wish so many years ago... I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot..."_

_What was this _thing_ talking about?!_

"_I can't wait for us to meet in person again..." The rest of the woman's face came into view, her paleness accented by the darkness surrounding them, and she grasped Felina's hand, "_**Sister**_."_

_Felina felt her hand sliding free from the woman's hand, and she clung to it desperately, but it took only a few seconds for her to slip away from her only lifeline, leaving her falling through the cracks of a dark eternity._

* * *

_**Starduster...**_

* * *

Delighted squeals filled the air, accompanied by miserable wailing, clashing against one another in the air of the hospital. Leonardo, the young boy that had fallen from the sky alongside his mother and baby sister, Solara, was the source of the laughter as he was being tickled pink – literately – by Dot, who was cackling madly as she attacked his sides. Wakko was seated next to them, his face looking queasy as he held his ears in hopes of blocking out the noise originating from the screaming on the opposite side of the hospital's playroom. Yakko, on the other hand, was the unfortunate Warner who was given the responsibility of trying to get the baby to stop caterwauling. Ever since the mother – whose name could not be pried from her only speaking child, since he seemed to believe that her name was actually 'Mama' – fell on his birthday cake two days ago, the baby would not stop crying. Diapers had been changed after a fierce battle of rock, paper, scissors (Wakko lost), and she made that torturous by locking her legs together and becoming as stiff as a board. A bottle had been shoved in her mouth, and was spat back out, only producing louder shrieks. Peek-a-boo was played, raspberries deployed and songs were sang, but nothing seemed to work! She hardly even slept!

Currently, he was trying to rock her into a nap, attempting to coax a bottle into her mouth, but every time she saw it drawing closer to her, her lips would seal together, and her breathing would stop until it was out of sight; even if it meant her face turning a bright shade of purple! This kid was going to have nothing to do with that bottle! Surely she was hungry? Why wouldn't she stop crying! It was so exhausting!

"You know, " Dot began, pausing in her assault to allow the kid to breath before she continued, "That kid would be much cuter if she didn't sound like a dying banshee."

"I think she broke when she landed." Wakko stated miserably, shoving large balls of cotton down his ears, "I don't know if I can take anymore..."

"She's hungry!" Leo, as the boy liked to be called, declared as he scrambled away from his assailant.

"I'm _trying_ to feed her, Champ." Yakko tried to sneak the bottle to her lips, but she spotted it and clammed up, "She's just not working with me on this."

"You're doing it wrong!"

"There's a _right_ way to feed a kid?!" Dot pretended to faint, "This is too much!"

"Mama always does it under a blanket, so I'm no sure how..." The boy thoughtfully added, and giggled as they all fell comically.

"Well, she's _your_ birthday lady, so go ask her how to put a cork in the kid!" The youngest Warner ordered Yakko, her hands placed or her hips, "If we have to listen to that crying another minute, I think I'll scream!"

"Imagine what I had to go through when _you_ were a baby!"

"I was a darling little angel, no doubt!"

"If angels have horns and a tail." The eldest muttered to the baby, shuffling towards the door, "I'm taking little stubborn Solara to see if Hot Mama is up yet. Don't cause any trouble without me here to make sure you're doing it right!"

"Pfft, yeah right. I have plans... TO GET YOU!" She shouted and pounced on Leo again, who erupted into a fit of laughter again, "Thought I was going to let you get away from the Evil Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third?!"

"Noooo! Wakko! Help meee!"

"But I'm too hungry..."

* * *

_**Starduster...**_

* * *

Blue-silver eyes snapped open, round pupils shrinking to thin, vertical slits, and Felina found herself blinking when she saw that she was staring at the white tiles of a ceiling. What happened? Where was the darkness? Where was that woman? Why did she call her 'sister'? Where were her children? They weren't trapped in the darkness alone, were they? What was she supposed to do now?! She slowly examined the room that she was in, surprised to find that it was a typical, sterile hospital room like one would see in the movies. Personally, she had never been to a hospital, even when giving birth, so she wasn't sure what they were really supposed to be like. A window allowed for too-bright light to flood the room, and beside the uncomfortable bed she was laying on, there was a pole with a clear bag of fluids hanging alongside what appeared to be blood. But wasn't blood supposed to be dark red? Not cherry red?

Movement to her right made her snap her head to the side to spot the source, glaring at an elderly man that was settling himself into a chair that sat next to her bed and a group of machines. He was dressed in a button up lab coat and black slacks, seeming plain with his bald head, all of this putting her on edge since he appeared to be a scientist. The glasses on his face prevented her from seeing his eyes, and his smile was small and polite, but what was he doing here? Was he supposed to be a doctor? Her suspicions grew when he pulled a small notepad out of his pocket, followed by a pen, and she reached for her gun that was supposed to be attached to her thigh, only to grab air. Frowning, she glanced down at herself, and was barely able to contain a gasp, forcing a stoic look as he observed her reaction to her appearance.

She was no longer in her bloody dress, and was wearing an unusual hospital gown that clung to her body like a shirt that was almost too small, and she could feel that it was tied up her left side rather than the back, and came down to her mid-thigh. Instead of her healthy colored skin, all she could see was sand-colored fur- what happened to her hands?! She only had three fingers and a thumb on each one! What happened to her that she lost a finger on each hand?! And were those claws?! A thumping at her side made her stared wide-eyed at a tail that was twitching, and when she grabbed it, she could feel that it was connected to her! The man coughed, and she felt something at the top of her head jerk slightly, alerting her to the large, cat-like ears that replaced her human ones.

What happened to her?!

"How do you feel?" The old man asked her in a thick, German accented voice.

She spared him a blazing glance, "Fine."

"Do you feel pain?"

Now that he mentioned it, her body was still screaming in agony, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "Where are my children?"

"Zey are in another part of ze hospital." He answered vaguely, scribbling something down on his notepad, "Do you notice any changes about yourself?"

She couldn't hide the sarcastic chortle in her throat; couldn't he see that there was something wrong with her? She was covered in fur for God's sake! "I don't see any of my belongings."

"Zey are being kept in a storage closet." The thief forced a smirk on her lips so that she appeared calm and collected, and it made him quickly write something else down, "Iz zer a reason you're avoiding my questions?"

"Where am I?" Her eyes scanned the room again, searching for anything that she might be able to use as a weapon in case he brought in security guards, "How did I get here?"

"You're in a hospital. Myself and my associates brought here after you... Fell."

She made a nonchalant sound, and tossed the blanket that was over her legs to the side, revealing that her legs were also furry, and instead of her normal feet, they were a paler tan than the rest of her body, and shaped more like a cat's paws. By doing this, she noticed that the golden band was still on her wrist, and in the crook of her left elbow was an IV that led up to the bags hanging on the pole. Why was that bag of blood such an unusual color? She scratched at her arm, trying to quell an irritating itch that surrounded the needle in her skin, and she could feel a cough building up. She forced her thoughts on the situation, and wondered if the old man knew that she was the thief that had been terrorizing New York for the past month.

"Do you feel any symptoms of ze ink tranzfusion?"

Felina stared at him with furrowed eyebrows, pondering over what he said, "Don't you mean 'blood'?"

It was his turn to give her an odd look, "Toons don't have blood. Zey have _ink_."

The cough escaped her throat, and she dug at her arm again, shaking her head at him, "That's wonderful. It's too bad that I'm _not_ a toon."

He suddenly became pale when he saw that she was furiously trying to scratch at her arm, "Zen zat vould mean..." Her hacking cough made him jump as splashes of bright red flew out of her mouth, landing on the pure white blankets that were tucked over her legs, "You could be rejecting ze ink!"

The elderly man reached for the button to call for assistance, and she quickly stopped him by grabbing his wrist with her left hand, using her right to plant a punch to his temple. She couldn't have him calling in more people! No more doctors, or anybody else who could call in security! She just couldn't risk it! He slumped back into the chair, groaning, but unconscious, which made her heave a heavy sigh of relief, and she ripped the IV out of her arm. Seriously? He thought she would fall for the 'ink' crap? It was probably some weird medicine that she didn't really need. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, covering her mouth as a fit of coughs hit her again, coating her hand in the unusual substance making her grimace.

It _tasted_ like ink.

The thief wiped her hand off on the blanket and began to stand, yet the moment she put pressure on her legs, she fell forward with a astonished cry. Pain shot up her lower body and through her spine, rendering her unable to use her legs the way that she wanted, causing alarm to build in her pounding heart. Did she land a way that had caused some sort of paralysis? Was she out long enough for it to be some sort of atrophy? Whimpering in agony, she used the bed to pull herself upright, and slowly stretched her legs out so that she could examine them for any obvious afflictions. She could move just fine in the darkness, or was that simply a nightmare? She couldn't doubt the possibility that all of this was a bad nightmare! Her tail thumped along with her increasing exasperation, and small, quiet sobs built up in her throat.

How could she keep her children safe when she couldn't even walk?

"Hey Scratchy!" She heard a voice just outside the door, and she stifled her sobs with her hand, slipping under the bed to hide right as it burst open, "How's the babe doing?" It was quiet for a second, "Uhhhh... Wrong room?" She watched a pair of white, paw-like feet walk into the room, stopping next to the chair, "Ouch! That's a nasty lump..."

Felina bit her fist, panic coursing through her as the owner of the feet leaned over the old man she had knocked out. From what she could hear, it was a male, and she could see the ends of the khaki pants it was wearing, but who was it? Was it a security guard? Was it a nurse? How much did he know? Was it another doctor? Could she trip him up enough that the fall knocked him out? It would be risky, especially if it didn't work, and without the use of her lower body, it was possible that she could become overpowered. But she couldn't risk that button being pressed!

A tiny glint of silver made her double take, spotting the bloody needle that had previously been in her arm and she quickly ripped it from the cord that led up to the fluids and so-called 'ink'. Moving swiftly, she reached out, yanking on the ankle of the person, and with a surprised yelp, he fell backwards. She pushed herself forward, lifting the needle high, and prepared to stab it downwards, but with a loud gasp, she dropped it when loud cries reached her highly sensitive ears. Her eyes locked on the writhing bundle being held in the arms of a-

"Gooooood morning Hot Mama!" She found the situation flipped, laying sprawled on her back as a weight on her chest pinned her to the ground, and a large, sloppy kiss was planted on her lips, followed promptly by spitting, "Uhhhh... You should probably brush your teeth."

Felina groaned in torment as the pain of being trapped on the ground made her vision fuzzy, and since her body was already hurting, this only made it worse. Who the Hell could move _that_ quick? And why was there a weight on her chest? She blinked back tears of pain, trying to clear her vision enough to see what was pinning her down, only seeing a mess of black, tan and white sitting on her. Trying to take a deep, calming breath, jolts of pain shot through her torso, originating from the bullet wound where she had been shot, and she felt the tears slip past her cheeks. Oh God... How was she even able to move! She hurt so much!

She flinched slightly when she felt a hand rub them away, "Aw, don't take it personal. If I had been out cold for a few days without brushing my teeth, I'd taste funny too." The writhing bundle was placed in her arms, "Here, cheer up and have a baby banshee."

Annoyed that whoever was sitting on her mistook her crying for having her feelings hurt, her palm shot up, colliding with the nose of the half-wit, sending him rolling off of her, "Get off, idiot."

"What is it with your family and abuse to my nose? Sheesh..."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes to rid herself of the messed up vision, only to cry out in surprise when she say a white, fur covered face inches away from her, shielding the sniffling child in her arms from _it_. He, or so she assumed from the sound of his voice and lack of shirt, grinned at her, scooting closer until his cherry red nose was nearly touching her own, and his onyx black eyes glanced down, looking back to her face to waggle his eyebrows suggestively. Confused, she simply pulled herself further away from it so that she could take a better look at him, finding her stomach had left her completely by this point. He wasn't human, like herself at this point, only he looked more like a... Whatever. Long, skinny ears were at the top of his head, and white gloves were on his hands that also only had three fingers and a thumb! Oh, her face didn't look like his, did it? If she had a red clown nose, she would chop it off! And why did that stupid smirk and khaki pants look familiar?

"The name's Yakko the Handsome Warner." The toon stated, brushing his fingers against his chest with a mischievous smile, "What's yours, Legs?"

The moment he said his name, it all came rushing to her; she watched his cartoon! The _Animaniacs_!

"Oh my God!" She shrieked, scooting away from from him as quickly as possible. It was bad enough that she wasn't human anymore, but why was there a cartoon character right here in front of her?! "I _must_ be dead! This _can't_ be happening!"

"You're drop dead gorgeous, Legs, but I wouldn't go as far as to say this wasn't happening." He slid closer to her, "But you _can_ be my God for a couple hours if you want to play that game."

Her hand slapped him across the face, "Get away!" Her loud demand sent her into another bout of coughing, once again bringing up the red substance, but forced herself to swallow it so that he wouldn't see it and try to call for help

"OW! Hey, take it easy! I'm backing off!" 'Yakko' cried, leaning away from her, sitting quietly for a mere second before stating, "The kid is cute, but she doesn't seem to have an off button."

Glaring, she shuffled the child into the crook of her right arm, using her left hand to drag her trembling body a safe distance away from the _thing_, and once she was certain that it would remain sitting cross legged several feet away, she allowed herself to look down. The baby was red-faced from the amount of crying she was doing, and fine, red hair was sweaty from the exertion, but she felt her throat become clogged with emotion. This was _her_ baby! Making a slight cooing sound, she rubbed her cheek against the wet cheeks of the sobbing child, rocking her to help soothe the breathy pants. She was so happy that her daughter hadn't somehow ended up morphing into the same monster that she had!

"Shhh... Solara... Mama's here..."

Felina unwrapped the plain, white blanket from around Solara, revealing that she was wearing a simple, pink one-piece and white socks, and with her free hand, she began to undo the hospital gown. Before 'Yakko' could see anything, she threw the blanket over her shoulder, covering her chest and the baby. From there, she adjusted her body so that the gown fell off of her right shoulder, hoping that she could at least feed her child in this form. She didn't trust anyone else enough to allow them to do this, and it could very easily get awkward going around and asking other woman to do it...

"I take it you tried to feed her formula?"

The toon coughed nervously, reaching in his pocket and pulled out a bottle, "Yeah, but she wasn't going for it."

"Good. She's allergic to most formulas and is on a 'tit only' diet."

Yakko felt the ink gush out of his nose at the thought, "Sign me up too!"

* * *

_**A/N: For those of you who don't get it, Solara has to be breast-fed. XD**_

_**Reviews for a starving author? :D**_


	3. Stick a Needle in Your Leg SUPER EDIT

_**A/N: READ ME! READ MEEEEEE!**_

_**So, some of you may be wondering what's going on after you see that this chapter has be posted... Again. Some of you may be going 'Hey! I just read this chapter!' Well, I'd have to admit that I was pretty confused when I saw that this chapter had been deleted! That is until my friend called me, told me that the chapter sucked and took it into her own hands to perform damage control.**_

_**AKA: She figured out my password, deleted chapter three and forced me to try again.**_

_**I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY CRAZY-FRIEND-PERSON-I-HANG-OUT-WITH. YOU ALSO MADE ME CHANGE MY PASSWORDS.**__** THANKS. NOW I'LL HAVE IT WRITTEN ON THE BACK OF MY HAND FOR A MONTH SO I DON'T FORGET IT. D: **_

_**I keep forgetting to say this, but Felina's cat-like form is based off of an African Wildcat, and I would say that her theme song is Bad Apple from Touhou. Just saying. XD**_

**Warnings: Violence, Blood.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Anything related to real life places, people, and incidents is completely COINCIDENTAL. The only thing I claim is my OCs and the random plots I barf out. :D**

* * *

_**Stick a Needle in Your Leg**_

* * *

Dot Warner wasn't sure what to think when her oldest brother brought home two children. Two _human_ children. Not humanoid-look-a-likes. Real. Human. Children. She and Wakko had been gathering up the final decorations and presents for Yakko, and he was suddenly there at the door with a stupid grin on his face, a screaming child on each hip. To say that she was shocked was an understatement; she was outright flabbergasted. Only authorized humans could come into the world of toons, and she could remember the very distinct feeling she had that the kids were one-hundred percent illegal. Not to mention the 'We're going to be in so much trouble if we're caught' look on Yakko's face was an obvious give-away.

He had told them that the mother of the two – whom he referred as 'Hot Mama' or 'Legs' – had crashed the party by falling on his birthday cake, and that TP informed him that the party would have to be postponed for a later date. The youngest Warner nearly shot through the roof when he told them that, and was about to go mallet the CEO when he stopped her. Apparently, he wanted the woman that ruined his party to attend since she was 'birthday present' of sorts. It made no sense to her, but Wakko seemed to catch what he was meaning. Since the woman was in the hospital, Yakko had volunteered his own family to babysit the children until she was able to take care of them herself.

If Dot could murder him, she would have done so already.

The boy was sweet, although albeit shy at first. The baby was a living nightmare.

You put a plate of food in front of Leo; he eats it without a single question. You put a bottle near Solara's mouth; she knocks it out of your hand or refuses to breathe. When the boy has to go to the bathroom; he goes and doesn't make a mess. When the baby goes to the bathroom; she goes in her diaper and it's a war to change it. The boy only cried when he got hurt, or when he remembered he missed his mother. The baby never. Shut. Up. If she wasn't crying about one thing, it was something else. Two full days of crying. Nonstop.

Boy did that kid have a great pair of lungs.

So she was glad when Yakko took the baby and left to see if the mother was awake. It gave herself and Wakko some time to breathe in the silence that was only interrupted by delighted giggles from the boy. It was great to know that one of the kids that spontaneously fell from the sky wasn't determined to make every eardrum bleed. And even though he was an illegal human in their world, she didn't mind playing with him. Though she had to wonder _how_ the two had gotten there. Currently, there were only two entrances into the toon world from the human world, one being in America, the other one in Russia, and only a handful of people knew exactly where. From the way Leo described it to the three Warners after getting settled into their home, his 'aunt' had shoved his mother – who was holding him and his sister – off the roof of a building in New York, and they landed on Yakko's cake in California.

Logic. Who needed it?

Sure, Dot felt bad for the mother; from what she could tell, her children adored her. Yet at the same time, she had a horrible feeling that something was about to happen and she had learned long ago that a toon's instincts were rarely wrong. Thus, she tried to distract herself by playing with Leo as much as possible while they waited in the Hospital's playroom for Yakko to return. Wakko just loafed around like a lazy bum, trying to catch up on the sleep lost thanks to the little screamer.

"Do you think aunty tried to hurt Mama?" The boy asked her suddenly when she once again paused to allow him to breathe.

"I don't know." What was she supposed to say? "She's your aunt, so don't you know her?"

He sat up and shrugged, staring at the ground, "I never saw her before, but she looked like an evil Mama."

"How so?"

"She looked like Mama! Only how Mama used to look; she looks like a lion now, but she used to look like me." The black-haired boy stuck his fingers in his mouth, pulling his cheeks back to show his teeth, "She had reeally sharp teeth, and her hair was black like mine and she had eyes that were really purple. Reeally purple. Like..." He sat there for a second, trying to think of a comparison, "Purple."

"That sounds really purple." Wakko commented, only to get swatted by his sister.

"She picked us up from Mrs. Strudels house, but she was asleep on the couch, so aunty just came in and took us out, and she said we were going to the museum, but she kinda lied, because we went across the street and she took us to the roof." He paused to suck in a breath, his talking beginning to slur as he spoke faster and faster, "There were some loud bangs and it was real scary, but Mama was there! She jumped onto the roof! But she looked kinda sick and I think she spilled fruit punch all over her because her dress was red where it shouldn't be."

Dot looked at Wakko nervously, who returned her look. Was Leo talking about ink?

"Aunty handed me and Solara to her and she pushed Mama over the edge! And I think she did it on purpose, because she was smiling." He was quiet for a few seconds, then he began to sniffle and rub at his face before wailing loudly, "I miss Mama! I want her! I want her _now_!"

"Hey, kid... Come here..." Dot pulled him closer, and wrapped her arms around him, "Your mom is fine. She's just sleeping right now because she's real tired! She'll be up and playing with you in no time!"

"Yeah! Hello Nurse and Scratchy are taking good care of her!" Wakko added as he pulled out his gag bag, digging around inside it, "So how about this-" He yanked out a box of crayons and a handful of papers, "Make her 'Get Well' cards!"

"Be sure to make it super cute! She'll love that!"

* * *

_**Starduster...**_

* * *

_Felina panted heavily, landing on the rooftop across the street from the New York City Museum, clutching a golden bracelet in her left hand and holstered her grapple gun. Her lips were spread wide in a gleeful grin as she lifted the bracelet so she could see it better in the pale moonlight, and examined the hieroglyphs with an awed gazed. It all worked together so smoothly! She didn't come across a single guard, and the security was pretty mild, allowing for her to sneak in and out easily! Perhaps her luck was finally turning around for once, and she would be able to sell the item without much of an effort!_

_Smiling, she slipped the bracelet over her right wrist, making a satisfying '_click_' when the ends latched together, revealing that it was a perfect fit. "Beautiful... It's a pity that I have to sell it..."_

"_Don't move a muscle." A deep voice boomed, and she heard a gun cock from behind her, making her jump in surprise, "You're under arrest."_

_Of course it wouldn't go as smoothly as she wanted. She hadn't even bothered to make sure she was actually alone on the rooftop. That was one of the first things that she had learned so many years ago; secure the area for a clean getaway. Even if it was (hopefully) her last job, she should have been more cautious. One slip-up and she could kiss her children good-bye once she was shipped off to a prison. They would be forced to fend for themselves in an orphanage and would probably end up just like her someday if she screwed this up._

_She sighed, lifting her hands into the air and turning around to face the voice's owner, shocked to find it to be an older police officer, "You cops are getting sneakier."_

"_Shut up." He ordered, slowly approaching her, "Keep your hands where I can see them."_

_She gave him a sly smile as he drew closer, a plan forming in her mind as he reached up to secure her wrist. It would be easy to subdue the man once he got close enough, then she could make a break for it before the rest of his force caught onto what was happening. He was limping slightly on his right leg, and his left eye was slightly cloudy, so he had an obvious blind spot. How was he even allowed to be on the police force? It didn't really matter, she supposed. All she had to do was-_

_**BANG!**_

_The thief blinked as a searing hot pain tore through her stomach, stumbling backwards as the police officer lifted his smoking gun to her face. What had just happened? Glancing down at her hands that were now cupping the spot that was throbbing in agony, she could see that her blood was easily flowing out of the wound. The bullet wound. He shot her. He _actually_ shot her. She could hear a woman on the street below scream, drawing attention to the officer that was preparing to shoot her point blank once more, and she realized that it was all a trap. She could see men standing on each rooftop for the entire block, all prepared for her to land blindly into their traps. As the man pulled the hammer back on his revolver, she tried to step away, but the back of her feet hit the raised edge of the roof, and her body topple over backwards, sending her spiraling towards the ground._

_How could she do this to Leonardo and Solara? Her babies needed her, and she was careless enough to put herself in a life-threatening situation; she was a horrible mother! It would have only took her a few seconds to look around to see if she was really alone. Why was she so stupid? Why couldn't she stick to the same procedure that had kept her alive for so long? How could she be so foolish?_

_Violet eyes stared down at her as she drew closer to the ground, and slowly, a grinning display of sharpened teeth began to form before her mortified eyes, "You _**wanted**_ this."_

_She reached for the now familiar grin, desperate to stop herself from falling, "N-no... I wanted what was best for Leo and Solara!"_

"_All good things to ye who waits." The raspy voice retorted, "Do you think it will be easy? Do you think everything will fall in place?" It laughed at her, "How naïve. I thought the childish thoughts were beat from your mind the moment you met _**him**_. Perhaps I should have killed you instead of letting you live your miserable fate." A hand closed around her throat, "I suppose it is never too late to rid myself of a future headache..."_

_But she knew that she couldn't die yet, even if it meant suffering a 'miserable fate'._

_Her angels needed her._

* * *

_**Starduster...**_

* * *

Felina's eyes cracked open, locking on a set of startled, onyx orbs that were too close for her personal preference. Fear coursed through her system as she frantically tried to recall what was a reality, and what was a dream. She was still in the uncouthly bright room, and the flicking ears on top of her head told her that she still looked like a cat, much to her displeasure. She had fallen asleep while she was breast feeding Solara, who was now squirming slightly in her arms, silently demanding to be burped before a nap. The creepy look-a-like wasn't anywhere in sight, so she assumed that she was still in the hospital. This made her frown and shudder as she felt a breeze pass under the blanket.

Wait. Why could she feel cold air on her chest? A glance downwards alerted her to the fact that the baby blanket was being pulled away from her by a hand clad in a white glove, making her teeth clench together tightly.

"I'm grateful you brought me my baby, but if you want to keep that hand, then I suggest you stop."

An amused smirk from the cartoon character made her fur bristle – which felt weird to her – and he quickly withdrew his hand, "Could I just-"

"No."

"One little peek-"

"No."

"Come on-"

"No."

"Can I just-"

"No."

"Not even for a sec-"

"No."

"I just want to-"

"_NO_!" Felina was on the verge of tearing the talkative toon apart, though she forced herself to adjust the blanket over her shoulder, and lifted the fussing child to lightly pat her back, trying to get a burp out of her, "I swear, if you ask me again, I _will_ kill you!"

Yakko, on the other hand, was enjoying himself as he purposefully pushed the mother's buttons, grinning sweetly at her, "Toons aren't allowed to kill each other. Maiming is okay, but killing is a big no-no around here."

Her large, cat-like ears pressed closer to her head, and a faint rumbling growl could be heard in her chest, "I. Am. Not. A. Toon." She began to hack, the wet-sounding coughs earning a frown from the Warner, "I'm just hallucinating... Or something."

"You hit your head pretty hard when you crashed my party." She scratched at her right bicep with her free hand as he observed her casually, "And you don't look too good."

"I'm fine!" The feline snapped as Solara finally burped loudly, so she placed the baby in her lap and began to dig at her arms with a cry of irritation, "Augh!"

He quirked a brow at her, "Feeling itchy? Because you knocked out Scratchy."

Her mouth opened to tell him to shut up, but bright red liquid escaped her lips, splashing into her hands that swiftly reached up to catch it before it landed on Solara. Her wide eyes stared at the thick substance, the bright color appearing as a stigma that truly did taste like ink. That doctor said toons had ink, and that she was given an ink transfusion, but how could she be coughing it up? Was this how a toon's body rejected ink? As calmly as she could, she tipped her hands to the side of her, dumping the liquid onto the floor, and stared at her clawed hands. What was wrong with her? Her body was truly different now, wasn't it? Could this really be ink?

"We should get you back in bed so the docs can check you out." Yakko softly told her, reaching for her arm to help her up, "C'mon-"

Panic hit her when he mentioned doctors, so she slapped his hand away from her, "I'm perfectly fine! I just want to take my kids and go home!"

"Legs, you're coughing up ink and you think you're _fine_?"

"If I have to hurt you, I will."

"Pfft, yeah right."

"I'm warning you-"

"You're getting back to bed, and-"

"If you dare bring in another doctor, I'll-"

"Why not bring in another doctor? You obviously need help!"

"Because I'm perfectly fine, you idiot!"

"Yeah, perfectly fine with a gaping hole in your stomach."

"It's a flesh wound!"

"We'll let the doctors decide."

"No!"

"I'm calling them anyways."

Felina released a threatening snarl, reaching out to claw at him, but the door to the room burst open suddenly, startling them both and caused Solara to begin crying shrilly, snapped out of her almost-nap. A large security officer stormed into the room, reaching for a baton that hung on his belt, and he was followed by a man that barely reached his kneecaps. The officer was overweight, and didn't appear to be the brightest crayon in the box, so she didn't concern herself with him; she could easily trick him if she needed to. The shorter man, however, was older and dressed in a suit, so she assumed that he was in charge, and he was staring at her with a face that was red with rage. She locked eyes with him, her clawed hand hovering inches from Yakko's stunned face, and she could feel her ears flattening against her head, while her tail curled around her numb legs.

"Ralph, arrest her!" The shorter man screamed, leaping nearly three feet into the air as he jabbed his finger towards her, "Arrest her _NOW_!"

The look of rage on her face quickly turned to one of fear, knowing that the situation wasn't in her favor. She used her hands to scoot her body away from the officer that was stomping towards her, and forced herself to ignore the fact that the toon that had been pestering her snatched Solara from her legs, cradling her gently. The thief knew that her daughter could get hurt if she struggled against the arrest with her in her lap, so she was somewhat grateful, but that didn't ease the fact that she was soon stuck in the corner with no form of escape. What could she do against a man that was larger than her, if she couldn't even utilize her legs? Her movements sent her into another bout of coughing, and the guard seized the chance to haul her to her feet, wrenching her arms behind her back. Everyone blushed when the blanket fell away from her chest to reveal her breasts, but she ignored the fact completely as she fought against his hold.

The doctor that she had previously knocked out took this time to wake up with a jolt, "Don't hurt ze patient!"

She looked over her shoulder, spitting a glob of 'ink' at his face, and he released her to wipe it away with disgust, which resulted with her falling to the floor. Her fingertips brushed against the needle that she originally was going to use against the Warner, and grasped it tightly just as her ankle was grabbed. Before anybody could blink, she stabbed the needle into his knee, making him holler in pain and she used the frame of the bed to thrust herself up onto the mattress, grabbing the IV pole as she did. With a grunt, she slammed the pole down on the guard's head, and much to her shock, stars began to circle his head as a goofy look appeared on his face. Confusion covered her own face as he hit the ground, and she could have sworn he was muttering something about donuts.

"You idiot!" The short man screamed, stomping his feet, "I don't know why I keep you around!"

Her shaking hands released the pole as she felt bile rise to her throat, the itching feeling now coating her entire body along with a burning, feverish feeling. She began to vomit up ink and stomach acid, bracing herself on the bed frame so that she didn't fall forward into the mess, all while she tried to wrap her head around the reaction. Listening to the commotion around her, she lifted her trembling left hand, pushing her fingertips past the fur on her right arm, revealing a cluster of angry, red bumps that she recognized. Solara broke out in hives when she was given standard formula, and after some research, she discovered that it was an allergic reaction.

"She's rejecting ze ink! If ve don't move quickly, she vill die!" The doctor she had knocked out cried, and she coughed again, this time the substance was a familiar, dark red and tasted like copper.

The thief panted heavily, turning her head towards Yakko, who was staring at her in horror while holding her child tightly, yet tenderly. Her hand lifted, stretching out to caress the human baby who was wailing loudly, but she lost her balance, tumbling over the side of the bed and into a pool of ink and blood. The world spun around her, her stomach churning uneasily with the motion, but she still tried to force her body to move. She needed to get Solara and Leonardo out of her before they managed to arrest her. If she was arrested, then they would surely go to an orphanage...

Yakko knelt next to her, taking her bloody hand to reassure her, and he guided her fingertips towards the baby's much smaller hand, "Take it easy, Legs. Your kids are in good hands."

It was the last thing that registered in her delirious mind before she spiraled into the darkest recesses of her mind.

* * *

_**Starduster...**_

* * *

"Mama, Doctor Scratchy said that you can hear me, even though you're not awake. Is that true?"

Yakko wasn't sure what to think of Felina – whose name he was still waiting to learn. She was a proud woman, who seemed to care about her children than her own health, going to the extreme of attacking anything she felt was a threat to her and her children. He was pleased to see that there was a mother that cared about her kids that much, and he could relate to the feeling, but he also felt a smidgen of pity for Ralph, who took the brunt end of her violence. The guard recovered alright, since toons healed quickly, but he didn't want anything to do with the feline after the encounter, though nobody could really blame him; the needle had to be surgically removed from his leg! And the moment she was out cold, Plotz promptly ordered Scratchansniff to cuff her wrists so she couldn't attack somebody else.

She was currently chained to a metal chair in an interrogation room, and had been like this for a full day. The cell-like room was pleasantly lit, and there was a metal, folding chair across from the unconscious woman for whomever was chosen to 'talk' to her after she woke up. The chair she sat in was bolted to the ground, and an IV pole was pushed off the the side so she couldn't somehow use it as a weapon while being handcuffed in place. To top it all off, her ankles were bound to the legs of the chair by ACME-grade rope; it kept a person tied up without causing them harm. Hello Nurse was kind enough to provide her with a plain, grey t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts to give the woman some dignity.

"Yakko, is Mama going to be alright?"

He looked at the human boy who sat next to his mother, despite the protests of Plotz . "Of course, Champ. She's just catching up on her beauty sleep."

Boy did she need it. After she puked herself unconscious, it was decided that no more transfusions would be performed on her, and the doctors worked to get her condition stabilized, since she was having a severe reaction to the ink being pumped into her body. It was discovered that she, like a human, had blood circulating through her body which was unheard of in the world of toons, and she didn't seem to have advanced healing like a toon should have. The hole in her stomach was still wide open, and wasn't going to be seal up on its own anytime soon, so she was stitched and bandaged up to help the healing along. Her fur that should have been soft and sleek was coarse and falling out in small clumps. They were pumping fluids into her, along with other nutrients that her body need, but Plotz nearly forbade it, fearing she would use the needle to attack somebody else.

Solara began to sniffle in Dot's arms as though she could sense the eldest Warner's thoughts, and Wakko grabbed his ears in anticipation, "Please don't cry..."

The trio of siblings took it upon themselves to take care of the two human kids – though it was primarily Yakko's idea, ignoring the orders of Plotz entirely, and it was fun; until Solara needed changed, fed, or wanted a nap. Leonardo demanded visits to his mother every other hour, and being the kid he was, he didn't fully grasp the concept that there was a small possibility that she _might_ not wake back up. He talked to her nonstop, telling her every little thing that he was learning as he stayed with the family of toons, and was excited even though he obviously wished his mother would talk back to him; he even read her the 'Get Well Soon' cards that Wakko had him make.

The ink was in her body long enough to be considered fatal in most cases, and it was a miracle that she was even breathing; as shallow as it may be. The Warners kept things positive though, and they all hoped that she would wake as soon as possible. The humans were already beginning to cause an uproar with authorities, and without the mother being awake, they were likely to be shipped back to the human world and left for an orphanage to take care of. Since the mother had the appearance of a toon, she wouldn't be allowed to leave, then would have to fight to keep her kids, and judging from the way she acting when her children weren't in the same room as her, she was sure to demolish Burbank if they were hauled to the human world without her.

And that wasn't the end of the drama.

The CEO of the company, on the other hand, wanted to interrogate her about the bracelet the was stuck on her right wrist. It turned out that the newest attraction to the Warner Museum was an Ancient Egyptian artifact that looked nearly identical to the one attached to her and they had tried to remove the bracelet several times, but it seemed impossible to do without breaking it or cutting off her hand. The new item was still secure in the museum, but it was befuddling to know that there was one that was nearly the exact same thing, and Plotz fretted that his may be a fake. His paranoia was never ending, and he had increased the security around the artifact, despite the fact he half-thought it was a fake.

So they all stood watching as Leo talked to his mom as though she was wide awake, but secretly worried that they may soon have a war between a protective mother and an enraged CEO on their hands.

"Yakko can use two paddle balls at once! I can't even get the hang of one! And he talks a lot!"

Dot held back a loud yelp when Solara accidentally punched her nose, "If she does that one more time..."

Yakko grinned, "She gets it from her mother."

"Dot can get anything she wants because she says she's cute!" Leo clamored onto the woman's lap, curling into her chest.

"I _am_ cute!"

"I'm hungry..." Wakko mumbled.

The door to the room opened, and Scratchansniff poked his head through, his face appearing worn and tired, "Kidzez... Five more minutes before Plotz iz here to check on ze patient..."

"Oh! Guess what, Mama! Wakko can belch the Pledge of Allegiance! He said he was going to teach me! Isn't that cool?" The boy exclaimed loudly, ignoring the doctor, grasping the front of her hospital gown and shook her.

"Better not..." A soft groan escaped the feline's lips, and her eyes cracked open slightly, showing that her pupils were no longer thin slits, but were large and round. "Easy, honey... Mama hurts..."

Excited smiles were exchanged among the family as the feline blinked lethargically, trying to bring herself out of a tired stupor as the boy hugged her neck with a grip that could kill, "Mama! You're okay!"

Felina tried to move her hands to hold him in return, and the dismayed look on her face when she discovered that she couldn't hug him nearly had Yakko undoing the chains, but she tiredly settled for rubbing her cheek against her boy's head, "Of course I am. Not much keeps me down these days..."

"Look at the cards I made you!" He shoved a paper that was colored blue in her face, "It says 'I love you, get well soon'! And there's me, you and Solara!" She craned her head back so she could actually see the stick figures and illegible scrawl on the folded paper, before he swapped it with one that was colored pink and covered in red hearts and flowers, "Dot said you'd like a cute picture too, so I drew a girly picture!"

"Aw, you have to love these touching moments." Dot wistfully stated, tickling Solara's belly, "Your mommy's awake now! Do you want to say hi?"

"She does not!" A voice barked, and the Warners groaned in unison as a short CEO shoved his way in the room, nearly causing Scratchansniff to fall, "Get that kid off of the criminal! The last thing I need is a hostage situation!"

"No!" Leo cried stubbornly, holding onto her tightly, "Mama isn't a crimimimal!"

"She attacked a security guard with an intent to seriously injure, and-or kill! She's also a dirty thief!"

The woman gave an exhausted sigh, but forced a crude smirk on her lips, "Self-defense. And where's your proof that I'm a thief?"

The CEO reached into his suit, whipping out a list and cleared his throat to prepare himself to read it out loud, "'Felina Lilium Ashbelle. Female. Lives in an abandoned warehouse in New York with her kids Leonardo Maes Ashbelle and Solara Iris Ashbelle. Resided in an orphanage until the age of six, when she was adopted by a Mr and Mrs Johnson, and went missing at the age of sixteen. Reappeared a year later after being arrested for an armed robbery.' From there, it seems that you escaped and became a world famous criminal." Plotz sneered at her astonished face, "We still don't know your actual age, and what other crimes you've committed, but we have enough to turn you into the authorities if we really wanted to."

Everybody stared at the woman, waiting for her response and it came in the form of a glare followed by a bitter growl, "And I suppose you want to blackmail me?"

"Just answer some questions and we'll discuss that later."

She scoffed, "Leonardo, go with the pervert and the others. Keep an eye on Solara for Mama, alright?"

"No!" He clung to her as Scratchansniff tried to pull him away from her, "They're lying about you Mama! They're _lying_!"

Felina simply gave him a small smile, and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Don't worry... I'll make things right, then we'll be on our way to our new home, but you have to go so I can talk with the shorty."

Tears leaked from his eyes as she leaned away from him, watching as he was dragged out of the room. The Warners stood still, their eyes shifting back and forth between the two adults, but Yakko finally decided to usher his siblings out, "Come on, sibs! Hot Mama wants you to keep an eye on her kids while us civilized adults talk!"

Plotz huffed when he realized that the oldest trouble maker was remaining, but knew better than to argue when he shut the door behind his protesting siblings, "Now, Ashbelle. Tell me about the bracelet you're wearing."

"Hold that thought, TP." Yakko jumped onto her lap, wrapping his arms around her neck while giving her a coy smile, "Your name is Felina?"

Her eye twitched slightly, and she turned her face away from him warily, expecting another kiss on the lips, "Yes, it is. Just like your name is Stupid."

"Oooh, kitty has claws. _Grrraow_!" His eyebrow lifted up and down, and he cuddled closer to her, "Be gentle with me; it's my first time with a pussycat."

Her eyes became wide, and she could feel her cheeks become hot with embarrassment, "Get _off_ me!"

"But it's so comfortable here!" As if to prove a point, he nuzzled her neck, "Why would I ever leave?"

Narrowing her eyes, she did the only thing that she could do.

She bit his ear as hard as she could.

* * *

_**A/N: So is this better? Because if my friend ends up deleting it again, then I quit. **_**;_;**


	4. Unwanted Visitor

_**A/N: IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE YET, CHAPTER THREE WENT THROUGH A MAJOR REWRITE, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ IT, I WOULD SUGGEST GOING BACK OR ELSE SUFFER CONFUSION! :D**_

_**I would also like to say that while I may be updating frequently with this story, I'll warn everybody right now that I may fall into a bout of 'not updating for a month or two'. It's alright! It happens with me! Just ask my other readers; they would probably murder me because of it given the chance. XD**_

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Creepy-Person-Things and a Semi-Serious Yakko.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Anything related to real life places, people, and incidents is completely COINCIDENTAL. The only thing I claim is my OCs and the random plots I barf out. :D**

* * *

_**Unwanted Visitor**_

* * *

"Soooo, Legs. How old are you?"

Felina felt amusement and annoyance tug at her lips at the situation that she was currently in. She was surprised that the toon named Yakko was still willing to talk to her after she bit his ear, especially since she had nearly passed out from laughing at the girlish scream he let loose. If she didn't know better, she would have thought she had burst her stitches, but settled for knowing that she had laughed herself into tears. Much to her pleasure, he had leapt off her lap in favor of rolling around on the floor while his ear pulsated a bright red, staying true to a toon's nature of over-exaggerating things. Even the angry-short stack was chuckling at what happened, but it ended as soon as he glared at her and demanded she stop laughing. The Warner sat up, winking at her as though he had meant for it all to happen, and hopped onto the chair across from her.

The 'interrogation' started, but the duo that were asking her questions were obvious amateurs. She had been arrested several times when she was younger, and it was always seasoned police officers that tried to squeeze answers from her, yet it was a childhood cartoon character and a foot tall man this time around? And to think she had once thought she had seen everything. The man – referred to as TP or Plotz, depending on the person speaking – was quick to anger, and would easily fall into little 'word traps' that allowed her to get the advantage over him. Once that happened, the dog-like toon would jump in to diffuse the tension. It was entertaining, and was buying her plenty of time to attempt to throw together a plan of escape so she was forcing herself to see it as an opportunity.

She could definitely feel the pain of landing after being shoved off of a building, even if a cake broke her fall, so every little movement sent sharp stabs up her back and the numbness in her legs were worrisome. Her mind was muddled, and was barely functioning the way she wanted, making it difficult to keep focused on her two tasks; deflecting the questions with vague answers, and finding a way to get out. Fortunately, she was no longer coughing up ink and blood, and the itching had stopped driving her nuts. That was the gold lining.

"You should never ask a lady her age, but I suppose I can humor you; older than dirt and younger than time." She managed to respond coolly.

Yakko pretended to jot that down on the pad of paper he had pulled out of his pants, "I see... Your favorite color?"

It took her a moment to think of an answer, "Dinosaur skin."

"Is that blue, yellow or green?"

"Why, somebody doesn't know his colors very well."

"I'll look on my sib's crayon box later."

"Perhaps you should run along and do that now. Your friend looks anxious to ask me something."

"I want to know about that bracelet!" Plotz screamed out in aggravation, stamping his feet, "Where and how did you get it?!"

"A family heirloom." Came her nonchalant retort, "Where did you get your information about me? Who's to say it's accurate?"

"Don't lie to me! And where I get my information is none of your- HEY!" Yakko snatched the paper out of his hand before he could finish his sentence, and she gave an amused smirk.

"I don't eat hay, but thanks for the offer."

"AUGH!" The man looked ready to bang his head against the wall, but settled for crossing his arms in a huff.

"You should really chill out, TP. Your blood pressure can't be very good." The chatterbox remarked, glancing at the paper, "Boy, your family doesn't seem to like you to hand over that information." Seeing her confused look, he held the letter out for her to see.

In miasma purple ink, it read; '_Sister_'.

"_I can't wait for us to meet in person again..." The rest of the woman's face came into view, her paleness accented by the darkness surrounding them, and she grasped Felina's hand, "_**Sister**_."_

"Where did you get this?" She quietly hissed, a nervous feeling swelling in her gut, "Who gave this to you?!"

"Maybe I'll tell you; if you answer _my_ questions!" The CEO shot back at her, "Now where did you get that bracelet?"

The thief slumped back in her chair, biting her lips in worry. That _thing_ knew too much about her, and was somehow handing out information about her to people who could have her arrested on the spot. Who, or what, was it? What did it want from her? First, it apparently kidnaps her children, only to give them to her and shove her off a building! Every time she fell asleep, that Cheshire grin was there to haunt her! And now it was trying to get her tossed in jail? What was the point?! She needed to know who it was so she could get rid of it before it terrorized her children too! If she had to give up some information in exchange, then she could just shove her pride aside. She was on the verge of a fit knowing that the doppelganger knew so much about her!

"The New York City Museum."

"Don't lie! The Band of Sekhmet was secure in our vault!"

This made her blink in confusion, "I have the Band of Bast. The Band of Sekhmet is a myth that is supposed to reside in another dimension."

She could distinctly remember listen to an archaeologist rant and lecture for almost an hour how he spent most of his life searching for the artifact. He told her that if she could find the twin bracelets and sell them as a pair, then even her great-grandchildren would live the lives of billionaires. Of course, she dig around for information on it, but after two weeks, she decided it was a pot of crock when she ran into several madmen that practically dedicated their lives looking for it. If they couldn't locate it, then she wasn't wasting time on it; she'd let Tomb Raider handle it. Sure, having a pair of priceless artifacts would be a blessing from Heaven, but selling the Band of Bast that was still clasped on her wrist would still haul in a hefty price.

The CEO whipped a picture out of his pocket, shoving it in her face just as her son had done with his cards, "Look at this and tell that this isn't the bracelet you're wearing!"

Once again, she had to lean back to see what was being shown to her, revealing it to be a photo – no doubt for the insurance company to reference - of a golden bracelet sitting on a red velvet cushion with the hieroglyphs facing her, "That isn't the bracelet I'm wearing. Look at the hieroglyphs on the picture and look at the one on the band I'm wearing; they're completely different."

Giving her a doubtful look, Plotz walked behind her, followed closely by Yakko, who ended up snorting out a laugh, "She's right, TP. They don't have a thing in common."

"I answered your question. Now tell me where you got that information."

"It was on my desk the day you arrived! I thought it was the youngest Warner trying to pull a prank!" The short man puffed out, moving in front of her again, "I was going to question the three pains-in-the-neck, and I saw you landing on Warner Brothers property with two illegal human children!"

"Illegal?!" She glared, "Leonardo and Solara were born on American soil; they're perfectly legal!"

Though since she gave birth to them on the streets, she had to hold a gun to a doctor's head to have him sign the birth certificates and sneak them into the system, but she wasn't going to tell them that.

"No! They're not allowed here in our world!"

"What do you mean by that?!" She snarled at him, jumping when she felt hands on her shoulders, rubbing them in what she guessed was intended to be a relaxing way.

"He means that here in Toon Land, humans aren't allowed without the authorization of certain officials. Meaning they're illegal if they're humans without papers." Yakko explained, massaging her shoulders for a few seconds before she tried to bite his hand, "Eaaasy Legs."

"'Toon Land'? What-when?" She shook her head; they probably didn't know how her family got there anymore than she did, "If we're in _your_ world, then send us back!"

"Uhhhh... We can send the kids back, but you would have to stay. The same rules apply to 3D Land-" He caught her frown and explained, "The human world. An unauthorized toon can't cross over either."

"My kids aren't going anywhere without me." A deep rumbling growl emitted from her chest involuntarily, and she could feel her tail thumping against the chair in aggravation.

"That's not your choice!" Plotz shot at her.

"Then make it _your_ choice! I don't have a problem with knocking in a few skulls to keep my kids!"

"See! Right there! You're a violent street urchin that should be locked up for the rest of your life!"

"I would _love_ to see you try!"

"That's it! I'm calling the police! I want you and your little brats _out_ of my misery!"

"Hang on everybody!" The Warner stepped between the two before a glaring contest could ensue, "Let's rewind a bit because I'm still confused about something." He looked at her curiously, "Why would your own sister give info about you to somebody whose _obviously_ going to use it against you?" He looked over his shoulder at the CEO, "No offense TP."

The man shrugged, "I was wondering the same thing."

The thief turned her head to the side and scrunched her eyes shut, feeling her body trembling slightly at the memory of the being that let the darkness swallowing her whole, "I don't have a sister."

Yakko frowned, staring at the page written in a choppy cursive, "Then why does Leo keep talking about having an 'aunt'?"

Felina look at him, her eyes wide with astonishment, "What?"

"He keeps telling us about his 'aunty' that pushed you off a roof." He dug around in his pocket for a second, then pulled out a piece of paper, showing it to her, "He drew this picture of her last night."

She moved to reach for it, but the handcuffs on her wrists prevented her, so she leaned forward to get a closer look. It was colored primarily black, and in the center, there was a headless stick figure holding it large, round head. Straight, black hair framed the face, and two, thin, bright purple triangles served for eyes while a mouth full of jagged teeth grinned sinisterly up at her. Her stomach dropped, and her blood ran cold; Leonardo had come in contact with that _thing_! She couldn't tear her eyes away from it, taking in the way it stood alone in the almost completely black page, screaming similarities to her 'dreams'. How could Leo have seen it too?!

A gasp escaped her lips when the head spun on the paper, and the stick figure's body swirled until it was a stick figure with a triangle for a body, the top part of the triangle being a deep red, while the rest was white. The head of this figure was attached, but the eyes were large and round, while colored a pale blue, appearing terrified and maroon colored scribbles were what she assumed was her own hair. The black background began to move, swarming the new stick figure as it suddenly reached for her as everything but parts of its face and body became engulfed exactly the same way she had been.

Yakko saw her mortified look, and looked at the paper to see what was wrong, instantly dropping it like it was on fire, "WHOA!"

The picture fluttered to the ground, and the second it landed, the stick figure version of her was swallowed up completely, leaving nothing but a completely black page. Plotz had seen it too by that point, and was pointing at the black page with his mouth agape, while Yakko looked at her with a deer-in-headlights look. Then suddenly, a pale, white arm shot out of the page, slapping a hand onto the concrete ground which caused the two male toons to jump back in shock as she did her best to shrink away from it. A head of black hair rose up through a growing pool of black that was originally the paper, and a too-familiar grin greeted her as another arm helped pulled _its_ torso out of the pool.

That _thing_ belonged in a horror movie.

"Hello again, Felina... Dearest _**Sister**_..." She ran her tongue across her pointed teeth, "I see you are looking wonderful. How was your trip? There iss nothing like a good _**fall**_ to grant your wishes..."

Rage ripped through Felina as she yanked furiously against her binds, feeling as though she was on the verge of roaring with the sheer amount of fury in her, "You _fucking_ bitch!"

It chortled, holding up a finger to its lips as if to shush her, "I would watch my tongue if I were you... Toons enjoy handing out censoring tape... Now that you are one, I would abide by their rules."

Yakko cautiously stepped around the torso in the middle of the floor and stood beside the thief to get a better look at the newcomer, "Yikes!"

She simply grinned at him, resting her head on her hand, "I came to see how she was. I did try to kill her and her whelps after all. I am _**veerry**_ pleased she survived. _**He**_ will be so angry... Hehehehe." Suddenly, the torso spun around, facing Plotz, who 'meeped!' in terror, "And _**you**_. I thought I had given you the proper authorization papers to ensure that my darling niece and nephew would remain right _**here**_ in Burbank. Quit playing around and do as you like with dear Felina."

"Y-y-you left those? Oh, I-I-I had n-n-no idea!" The CEO stammered.

"What the Hell do you want from me?" Felina spat out, trying to get her legs free so she could kick at the head, "You tried to kill us, yet you gave that slimy little rat authorization papers?! What are you playing at?!"

It whipped around to face her, and for once, it wasn't smiling and the eyes turned a blazing red, "You _**WANTED**_ this. Killing you and your disgusting brats is the only way to activate the Band of Bast, you _**IGNORANT**_ fool." Black specks of spit landed on her, and Yakko had ducked behind her chair, peeking over her shoulder slightly, "A _**deal**_ is a _**deal**_." It seemed to notice that it had lost its temper, and the eyes returned to a miasma purple, and a grin returning to its lips, "'A soul stained with mud signed a contract in blood; sixteen years of darkness in exchange for a chance at happiness.'"

"Well that sounds awfully morbid." The Warner behind Felina pointed out, "Try to remember that we have younger kids reading this story too!"

Its grin grew more, but that was the only acknowledgment Yakko got. "Fifteen down Felina... You had better make this last one count..." The torso was suddenly hovering over her, the pool of black stretching so it could reach her and its hands were cupping her face, "If you fail to uphold your end of the contract... Let's just say that you won't enjoy the repercussions..."

"Shark Teeth. Listen. Have you ever heard of personal space?" The dog-like toon managed to get in between it and the thief, standing on Felina's lap so he could see eye to eye with it, "It's a wonderful concept! Just back up and try it out!"

Annoyed, Felina jerked her legs to the side, sending him tumbling to the floor, "Try it yourself before you recommend it to others." By this time, the look-a-like was beginning to sink back into the paper, "What's my end of this so-called contract I signed?"

"Why should I remind you? It is no fault of _**mine**_ that you lack the ability to remember." It gave Plotz a final glance, "If you do not heed obey my demand, then you shall truly feel... _**Regret**_." When Yakko sat up, it released a hissing laugh, "I will gladly _**kill**_ you should you interfere with Felina's deadline."

With that, it was gone, leaving behind nothing but a blank piece of paper and a sense of dread.

"Well I don't know about anybody else, but I think I'm gonna have nightmares for a week." Yakko stated, crossing his arms and looked up at Felina, who was glaring harshly at the paper, "I guess that was somebody you knew? She called you sister."

"When I was human-" The words tasted like ash in her mouth, but she forced herself to continue, "She looked similar to me. She's also the one that tried to murder my family."

"I won't stand for this harassment!" Plotz screamed, "Those kids are going _straight_ to the human world!" The second he said that, the lights flickered and he laughed nervously, "I was just kidding! In fact, we'll get them a home set up right now! Yakko, get those ropes off of her! She's going to be working for me from now on!"

"What."

Wasn't she just having a screaming bout with this guy and now that her creepy doppelganger threatened him, he was okay with her? He was going to let her go and employ her? This made absolutely no sense! Just a moment ago, he was ready to toss her into jail! Was he that much of a coward that he would risk getting into legal troubles to keep her around? Not that she would go along with it; as soon as that perverted toon unlocked her handcuffs, she was going to grab her kids and run for it. If that thing wanted her kids in Burbank, then she was hauling ass to China. The more distance the better! Did it/she really think that she would play along with its little game? She didn't recall ever signing a contract, therefore she felt that she owed nothing to whatever it was and had no obligations to fulfill 'one more year of darkness'.

"You heard me! From now on, you're going to work for me if you want to stick around your kids!" The CEO watched as Yakko began untying the ropes around her ankles, "Whatever that thing was, I don't want it coming back and I'm _not_ leaving your kids in the hands of the Warners! They'll cause more trouble than they're worth! So I'll let you live here on the studio lot, see your twerps and I'll even hide you from the cops and pay you for your work." He jumped onto Yakko's head, which caused him to crash his nose against her knee as Plotz poked her chest harshly, "But one little screw up... If you even dare to steal a pencil... You're going straight to jail!"

He hopped down, grumbling about being tricked into allowing her to stick around and opened the door to holler out, "SCRATCHANSNIFF! Bring in the contract!"

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise, "'Contract'?"

"TP was planning on getting you to work for him anyways." The toon slumped over her knee stated, though his voice was muffled by her fur. "Couldn't you tell? Even before Shark Teeth popped in, he was going demand you worked for the papers."

At the end of her patience, she glared and tried to shake him off of her leg, "You little... Why the Hell couldn't you just come out and say that before that _thing_ came along to speed the process up!?"

He lifted his head, and she could see him starting to smile at her coyly again, "Well... Would that have been any fun? It's not everyday that you get to see something that comes straight out of a horror movie." He climbed into her lap as the doctor stepped inside the room, discussing papers with Plotz as Yakko leaned closer to her to whisper, "You're not thinking of running away, are you?"

This made her snort, "As if I would tell you."

"Listen, if you somehow managed to escape the lot in the condition you're in, you would get caught within seconds. There aren't many humans in these parts, and if you get spotted, then you'll be tossed in a cage and Leo and Solara will get sent to 3D Land without you." He explained, and when the doctor looked at him, he wrapped his arms around her neck making her glare at the wall in annoyance, but she understood he was making it look as though he was performing was she guessed was his usual act of obnoxiousness. "There's only two ways to get in and out of Toon Land, and only a handful of people know it. None of them would be willing to tell or take you to them."

"What's your point?" Felina snapped irritably, sorely tempted to bite his ear again.

"My point is; do you really think that's the best option for your kids? Plotz is signing the contract too and toons are unable to break contracts no matter how hard they try. He would _have_ to uphold his part of the bargain, as long as you manage to keep up your end too."

He did have a point. If somebody was offering her temporary security, then surely she would be able to tough it up and suffer for her babies? She should be excited that the chance was all falling in her lap like this, but the fact that that _monster_ knew where she was, and obviously wanted her to stick around was a bit disconcerting. Why should she do what it wanted her to do? It made her more open to another attack! On the other hand, she was horribly tired of her constant running from the law, and her children were too no doubt. The short break from the running would give her time to recover completely from her fall, and she could earn money _legally_. She never had the opportunity to have a job, and had always been forced to turn to thievery to keep herself alive, then once she had Leonardo, she became more and more desperate to be certain that he children were fed. Having a secure job would be a blessing.

"Are you really going to pass up the chance?" He slid off her lap, and placed his hands on his hips, "Even if there's a creepy gal running around? From the way you handled Ralph, I bet you could take her on in your sleep."

_If only he knew_. She bitterly thought back to the several nightmares, remembering how she had been easily overpowered in each one.

A paper was pushed in front of her face, and she felt one of her hands being free from the cuffs, but the back of her chair took its spot to prevent her from using her other arm, "C'mon Legs; sign this and we'll take you to the showers! You're starting to smell funny."

Felina really wanted to kill that toon.

* * *

_** A/N: Thank you so much for reading this far! Please let me know what you think and let me know how I can improve! c:  
**_


	5. Get Well Soon

_**A/N: A shout out to **_**Blackspots**_** for being the first person to catch a hidden 'Easter Egg'! For those of you who didn't notice, there are little secret 'references' that I've hidden in previous chapters, and she found every single one. Overachiever. XD**_

_**RESPONSES TO ANNONYMOUS REVIEWERS.**_

**Guest: Thank you very much for reading! I'm very sorry that you find Felina to be a Mary-Sue, and I don't find it mean or rude to point this out, unless you're intentionally trying to be mean. I appreciate the gesture, and I'm grateful you took the time to point this out. I'm just a bit confused as to how and by what definition she is a Mary-Sue? I'm not really seeing a connection between her and a Mary-Sue by the definition and guidelines that I go by, so I would love to hear more of your opinion on this. I gave her very clear pros and cons that should have represented a balanced character, but I may have missed something, so please elaborate!**

**If you're uncomfortable posting your opinion in a review for everybody to see, then would you mind signing in, or opening an account so we can discuss this privately? I'm glad you pointed out a flaw in my story, and I'm very pleased that you did so respectfully, so I'm not mad or offended at all! I would just like to know more about what you feel is a Mary-Sue and what I can do to improve my stories to prevent it from happening again.**

_**Anyways, that's all for the reviews and shout outs. ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**_

**Warnings: Lyrical Confusion and Strong Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Anything related to real life places, people, and incidents is completely COINCIDENTAL. The only thing I claim is my OCs and the random plots I barf out. :D**

* * *

_**Get Well Soon**_

* * *

"Mama, where's Yakko? He said he'd be here with Wakko and Dot so you could meet them proberly-"

"'Properly', Leo. Prop-er-ly."

"That's what I said! Proberly!"

Felina sighed, smiling slightly as she leaned into the thin pillows on her hospital bed while she rocked Solara having just fed her and listened to her son continue babbling about the trio of toons that had taken care of her children. Since the incident in the interrogation room earlier that day, she was still adjusting to being in her new, cat-like body, her new environment, and to the idea of her being employed by the Warner Brothers studio as a secretary. After pondering what the perverted chatterbox had told her, she did ultimately concede to the idea that what her children needed the most was a semi-stable home and ended up signing the contract. Reading the document, it stated that she was not to leave the studio lot with certain permissions, and she was to keep her criminal habits to a minimum while working for her paycheck. One of the other conditions of the contract was that she was to see the studio Psychologist – Scratchansniff - at least once a week, more if possible, to help 'cure' her of all of her 'issues'.

Much to her surprise, she actually had more benefits than she expected. She got a paid vacation after so many days of work, and even had medical insurance on herself and her kids! She could actually afford to take them to a doctor if they needed one! So with this in mind, she had cautiously revealed that her lower body had gone numb, and she couldn't use her legs without sending waves of pain up her spine. This had caused alarm in several doctors, and they had performed several different tests on her, including x-rays and a quick electroshock session to test her nerve endings. Currently, she was to remain in the hospital under close observation until they figured something out, and so they could continue to pump her full of proper medications. It would take a long time for her to even grasp the idea that she was willingly in a hospital for the first time in her life.

"And he's taking _forever_! He said he would be right back and he was going to bring me some candy and something for you but he wouldn't tell me what because he said I would tell you which isn't true. I'd tell the nurse to tell you what he told me." She chuckled at this, watching him squirm around on her lap while staring at the door, "He also said that you would be climbing out the window trying to run away if you knew what he was bringing you. Why would you climb out of the window if he's bringing you something?"

"I wouldn't climb out the window, honey; I would jump out it. We're on the tenth floor." She ruffled his hair, "And it's because that idiot is a pervert and I want nothing to do with him."

"What's a perverd?"

"Pervert. It's an adult word, dear. I'll explain it when you're older."

"Like when I'm seben?"

"Seven? No, at least thirteen."

He groaned, rolling over her legs to the foot of her bed, and she found herself grateful for the morphine that was keeping the pain at a dull ache, "You always say that!"

"Ah-ah-ah! None of the sass!" She scolded as Solara tried to wiggle free from her arms, pulling on the needle in the crook of her elbow, "Oh! That hurt, you little runt..." She lifted the baby by the armpits, allowing her to jump and bounce on her legs, and she giggled in response to her mother's grumbling, "Didn't you have another picture you wanted to show me, Leo?"

The raven-haired boy smacked his forehead as his mouth formed an 'o', "I forgot! Mama, you made me forget!" He shuffled off of the bed as quickly as he could, going to the chair next to the bed that held a stack of papers and a box of crayons, "I've been drawling lots of pictu-"

The door to the room burst open, interrupting Leo as three black blurs leapt into the room, landing on the foot of her bed, "Hellooooooo-"

"Helloooooo-"

"Helloooooo!" The trio of cartoon characters sang before leaning forward to press wet, sloppy kisses all over her face, much to her chagrin, and Yakko the Perverted was the first to speak normally, "Now for the introductions! I'm Yakko-"

"I know who you are, idiot."

The toon wearing a blue sweater and a red baseball cap shoved him aside, "I'm Wakko!"

The only girl was wearing a pink sundress with a yellow flower pin attached to her right shoulder strap, and she jumped on Wakko's head, forcing his face to get friendly with the mattress, "And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third; but you can call me Dot." She smiled sweetly, "Call me Dottie and you'll die."

Yakko jumped onto Felina's lap, and she barely moved Solara before he sat on her, "Anyways Legs, we've got a song we'd like to sing for you."

"No, that's not necessar-" She was cut off by the sound of a piano beginning to play, causing her to look around in bewilderment for the source, "Please don't sing-"

"If you've caught a nasty cold." Dot chirped, hopping off of Wakko to stand next to Leo.

The capped Warner sat up weakly, "Or if you sat on a hedgehog by mistake. OW!" He yelped as his sister plucked a Sonic the Hedgehog doll off of his rear and tossed it to the giggling human boy.

"If you suddenly turned bald." Yakko reached for her hair, but she quickly threw him off of her lap, fearing that he would use some toon trick to actually make her lose her hair.

He shook it off easily, and reached into his pants to pull out a small cake, and the three siblings sang together, "If you can't eat chocolate cake." Wakko nearly bit his hand off to eat the cake before anybody else beat him to it.

"If you got a rash-"

"Or your bum is red like a baboon!"

The two younger Warners stood on either side of their brother and he wrapped his arms around their shoulders, then they harmonized, "We really, really wish you'll get well soon!"

Felina couldn't quite grasp that she was seeing or hearing what was happening before her. Were they really singing to her? Did these three _actually_ sing spontaneous songs for no apparent reason like they had done in their movie she had watched back when she was a kid? Granted, she vaguely remembered that they even had a show and was surprised that she sort-of recognized their characters, so she shouldn't really be too shocked that they were singing. It never even occurred to her that they could break into random song like many of the older cartoons used to do! Glancing over at Leonardo, who had planted himself into the chair and was clapping excitedly, she assumed that they must have brainwashed him for the boy to willingly sit down and be quiet while they danced like morons.

"Get well soon! Get well, get well soon! Get well soon! Get well, get well soon!"

"Stop it-" She was hushed again by Dot shoving a thermometer in her mouth.

"If you took a rain jog-"

"And you're drowning in tissues." Wakko blew his nose on a Kleenex, emitting a loud, blaring 'honk' that caused a large gust of air to hit her forcefully.

Yakko grinned at Solara, handing her a Kermit the Frog doll, "If you swallowed a frog-"

By this time, Dot had lifted Felina's shirt and placed an icy cold stethoscope against a patch of skin that wasn't covered in bandages, and she reflexively jerked, "If your tummy's got issues!"

"If you fell from a roof-" She glared at the tallest Warner, who gave a nervous wave and scooted away.

"Or your head is swollen like a balloon!" The other two whipped out mallets, hitting him directly on the head, which caused her to cackle at him smugly.

"We really, really wish you'll get well soon!" They sang innocently.

"Okay, seriously, that's enough singing-"

"Get well soon! Get well, get well soon! Get well soon! Get well, get well soon!"

Solara stared at them curiously as they helped a stiff Yakko to his feet, before she cooed gleefully and shoved a fist in her mouth. Of course her children would be entertained by this; it always had to be something that grated on her nerves. Felina took a deep breath through her nose and sighed heavily, then began to glare miserably at the toons. What had she done to receive so much rotten luck in her life?

"If you've got the flu-"

"Or you're looking green-"

"If you're feeling blue-"

"If you hit a submarine!" Wakko ran around the room, wielding a toy submarine until Dot nonchalantly stuck her foot out and tripped him. Somehow he managed to simply bounce off the ground and landed on her lap whispering, "If you're allergic to you're mother-in-law..."

"Or maybe just roses." The girl sang prettily, holding a bouquet of red roses to her nose, and promptly sneezed loudly.

The wall of her hospital room that held the sink and cabinets suddenly rolled up like a piece of paper, revealing Yakko who stood calmly with a thin, pointing baton and was wearing a doctor's lab coat, "Or if they diagnose you with..." He grinned and pointed his stick at an x-ray that she assumed was of her insides, "Pneumo-noultra-microscopic-silico-volcano-koniosi s!"

"_WHAT_?!" She sincerely hoped that he was joking!

"Get well soon! Get well, get well soon! Get well soon! Get well, get well soon!"

"And even if you're not sick at all..." Her tormentor winked at her, and pulled a string, sending himself and his diagram rolling towards the ceiling as the room returned to normal.

"And you decided to stay home-"

"Just till noon!"

"Get well... Get well... Soooooooon!"

Yakko leap-frogged over his siblings, threw his arms around her neck and planted a kiss on her lips with an impish grin, "Get well soon!"

A low whining yowl escaped her throat when she opened her mouth to scream at him to get off of her, and she could feel herself blush in embarrassment, so she settled for a quiet, "I hate you..."

"Don't worry, Legs! We're going to have a beeeauutiful love-hate relationship!" She was glad Solara took this as a cue to gum his tail to death. "Uhhh... I think somebody's starting to teeth."

"No." His loud yelp of pain made Solara giggle sweetly, "She has about half of her teeth in."

Leonardo cuddled with the doll he had been given, "Mama, it's Sonic the Hedger!"

As Yakko tried to crawl away from the 'attacking' child, Felina turned to her son with a small smirk of amusement, "It's hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog, honey."

"That's what I said! Hedger!" He held it up for her to see, "You look like him now, only you look more like a lion! Can you roar? You should roar! Do you have fangs? A wampier has fangs. Will you bite me?"

"I don't know-"

"Well let's find out!" Dot slipped behind her back, sticking her fingers in the thief's mouth and pulled her lips away from her teeth, "Diagnosis, Dr. Wakko?"

He stood in front of her, peering into her mouth before poking at her teeth, "She has fangs alright."

"Leab ee alown eease." She managed to get out, but she went completely ignored.

"Does she bite?" The youngest Warner began to pull her lips around to make her perform weird faces, earning a bout of laughter from Leonardo.

"Yes she does. Very hard." Yakko answered, "And so does her kids."

"Final question; does she roar?" A yank on her tail forced a screeching yowl of pain out of her throat, and Solara stared at her for a moment before wailing loudly, "Not that we know of, but she can make babies cry."

At the end of her patience, Felina shuffled her now screaming child into one arm, and swung angrily at the trio of toons, "Would you leave me _alone_?! You damn brats are causing me more fuckin-"

A hand slapped over her mouth, and something sticky sealed her lips shut, preventing another word from escaping, "Now, now. As a mother, you should set a good example for your kids and watch your mouth." She felt her lips, feeling a material similar to yellow 'caution' tape covering her entire mouth, and she could see the Warners giving her a scolding look, but it was the chatterbox that was speaking. _Of course_. "And as a mature, responsible adult myself, I think that I should inform you of a few rules that us toons live and brea- you should relax a bit. You look ready to blow a gasket."

It was at this point that she calmly set Solara beside her, and lunged off the bed to throttle him.

* * *

_**Starduster...**_

* * *

"So you attacked him?"

"Yep."

"How did zat make you feel?"

"Pretty frustrated since I couldn't wrap my hands around his scrawny-ass neck properly."

"Did you have to resort to violence?"

"I did ask them to leave me alone nicely."

Doctor Scratchansniff sighed heavily, jotting down notes as he questioned Felina while Hello Nurse was replacing the IV in her arm. He had been alarmed when he had been informed that the machines that was keeping the thief's vitals had began to read that she had flat-lined, but when he had burst into her room, he had never seen somebody so alive with fury! The patient had jumped off of the bed and was attempting to strangle Yakko, having pinned the toon to the floor and had her hands wrapped around his throat. Fortunately for the victim, it was nearly impossible to choke a toon due to their ability to stretch any part of their body, but she was certainly trying. From what he could see, the sudden attack had been provoked by the three siblings long before he arrived, and the censoring tape slapped across her mouth probably didn't help matters.

And she _**had**_ been acting very calm and placid since signing the contract; no signs of aggression or ill intent.

"I can understand zat ze Varners may be too zaney-"

"Don't you mean out of control and utterly annoying?" She hissed through her teeth.

The woman was definitely in no mood to have a therapy session with him; her children had been taken from the room, and there were small patches of fur missing where the tape had ripped it out upon removal. All her instigators received was a reprimanding and they were sent on their way, so it did little to sooth her over, though they _were_ gone from the room. Her pupils were barely visible, having become thin vertical slits, and he noted that they changed with her moods, much like an actual cat's, the thinner her pupils became, the more agitated she was. It was a fascinating concept and it helped him to keep tabs on her moods, along with the erratic thumping of her tail and the sudden increase in blood pressure. Apparently, they had found the end of her limit and decided to shove her right over the edge.

"Zey do mean vell-"

"If I wanted anything from them, then I would _ask_!" He quickly wrote down a note about the low growl he could hear coming from her, "I want _nothing_ to do with them, or this studio!"

"But you agreed to sign ze contract."

"What I want has nothing to do with what my children need! It was the only logical choice I had!"

Scratchansniff decided that it was probably best to deter from this subject, and turned to her medical tests, "I have ze results for your tests. I have a few zings I vould like to discuss vith you." Her pupils became slightly rounder, so he continued, "Ze x-rays came back clear. Zere are no fractures or breaks, so zat is a relief."

She nodded at him, and softly thanked Hello Nurse, speaking to her before addressing the doctor, "Can you make sure those idiots don't feed Solara formula? Regular-"

"Regular milk will be fine, and she needs to be in bed by eight, and Leo needs to practice his alphabet before he goes to bed at nine." The blonde nurse patted the feline's hand, "I'll make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Thanks..." Once she left the room, she sighed and looked at the doctor, "Alright, we have good news. What's the bad news?"

"I didn't say zere vas bad news."

"I can't feel my legs. Something's wrong and it doesn't classify as good news."

"Wery vell. Ze electroshock tests came back positive for damaged und pinched nerves. Currently, all ve can offer you is rehabilitation exercises and medication to block ze pain. A corrective surgery vouldn't be possible since ve don't have a neurological specialist for toons here in zis vorld, und calling one from ze human vorld vould cost an enormous amount of money und..."

"I don't have the funds to pay for it." She finished for him and shrugged, but he could see that her pupils had become completely round; her temperament calm. "Rehab and pain killers will work for now. I'm not thrilled with the sounds of a surgery anyways."

He was quiet for a second, then carefully said, "Now as for the Varners..."

"Fuck the Warners."

"You must get along vith zem; if you don't, zen zey vill continue to purposely bother you."

"Not if I bash their heads in first."

Sighing, he wrote this down, "You're bound by your contract to avoid all criminal behavior."

Felina sank back into her pillows, "It hasn't even been a full day and I'm already regretting this..." Placing her hands over her face, she seemed ready to rip out her hair, "Why can't Plotz tell them to leave my children and I alone? It's unfair that I have to control myself if they won't."

"Ze Varners never have listened to Plotz wery vell..."

"God damnit, that's just my luck. What do I do to get them to leave me alone?"

"My only recommendation vould be to humor zem und hope zey get bored of you. Zey are children at heart."

"Then explain to me why Yakko the Stupid is so perverted?"

"I have been vondering zat myself."

"Ugh. He's probably some horny teenager that's been neglected or rejected by his mother so he's trying to make up for the lost affection by trying to get in the pants of every girl he meets..."

This made Scratchansniff wonder how he had never thought of that conclusion.

* * *

_**A/N: The song they sing is called 'The Official "Get Well Soon" Song' from YouTube by a user called 'hadassah'. Go check it out to know exactly how it goes!**_


	6. The Dream Weaver

_**A/N: I'd like to thank everybody for reading! Thank you for the favorites and story alerts and reviews! **_

**Warnings: Violence, Language and Creepy-Person-Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Anything related to real life places, people, and incidents is completely COINCIDENTAL. The only thing I claim is my OCs and the random plots I barf out. :D**

* * *

_**The Dream Weaver**_

* * *

_When Yakko found himself standing in darkness with no source of light except for the tiny glint that served as a spotlight on him, it was needless to say that he was confused. While he didn't always have the most pleasant of dreams, he couldn't think of a single nightmare that he had in his life that gave off such an air of... Dread. Hopelessness. Fear. It made him shudder and walk forward aimlessly in hopes that this was simply a bad joke that his mind was playing and any second now, he would see Michelle Pfieffer coming towards him. As a toon, the villains that he came across were easy enough to overcome with a few well placed tongue twisters or mallets to the head, but nothing he had encountered felt as sinister as this._

_Nothing, but the grinning _thing_ from the interrogation room._

"_A '_**thing**_', am I?" He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the raspy voice, followed by a dark chortle of laughter,"How _**insulting**_... And here I had come to visit you..."_

"_Well I guess that's flattering." Where was she? He couldn't see past his own nose in this lighting! "So do I get to see you for this visit or are you going to weird me out the whole time?"_

"**Patience**_ is a virtue, I believe..." Hot breath on the back of his neck made him whip around, only to find nothing, "There are more... _**Important**_ things for you to worry about..."_

"_Alright." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, "I'll bite, Snaggle Tooth. What should I be worrying about?"_

_A disembodied grin began to form in from of him, followed by miasma purple eyes that were barely cracked open, "Your siblings look absolutely... _**Delicious**_."_

_The ink in his body ran cold, "Leave them alone or I'll-"_

"_Know this, you pathetic _**STAIN;**_" The eyes were now wide open and blazing a bloodthirsty red while the lips turned downward, "I am _**NOT**_ a toon. Should you _**DARE**_ cross me, _**DEATH**_ will befall your precious little family of _**RATS**_."_

_Yakko found him stumbling back as a wave of negativity struck him in the chest. The last time that he saw this thing and it lost its temper, Felina had been in between the two of them, but now that he was all alone with it and her focus was entirely on him... He had never felt so petrified in his life. Was the thief as scared of her as he was? Was this how she felt when it had pushed her off the roof? Or was she even more scared because she had her children in her arms at that time? He hoped that this thing hadn't revealed herself to his siblings, and that she would leave them alone; this was the last thing that they needed to see. They would have nightmares for the rest of their lives!_

_He knew he probably would._

_Her eyes slowly began to fade back to violet, and the grin returned as the rest of the body appeared, exactly how Leo had drawn it; headless, and holding the head as though it was a ball. "Perhaps I shall tell you the reason for my visit."_

"_Sure, that would be nice." The talkative Warner managed to squeak._

_The grin grew, and she began to roll the head around in her hands playfully, "You seem quite interested in my darling _**Sister**_. Even after my warnings to _**not**_ interfere, you still insist upon taking care of her children and pestering her. Tell me why."_

"_Uhhhh..." He cleared his throat to prevent another squeak, "She has a nice pair of legs; if she was blonde, she'd be sexier, but beggars can't be choosers, eh?"_

"_How superficial. Can you not tell that nothing is quite as it seems anymore?" To prove a point, she tossed her head over her shoulder, and the body morphed, twisting and shrinking until a small child stood before him. "Young _**Terra**_ shall make an excellent example."_

_It was a little, human girl who stood quietly crying and rubbing at her eyes. Yakko immediately recognized the color and style of wavy auburn hair, though it was much longer than Felina's, falling past the girl's waist in a low pony tail. She was dressed in a grey, wooly sweater and a black skirt that came down just above her knees, and her feet were clad in simple, black sandals, all of which looked too large for her tiny body. Unsure as to what he should do, he reached for the little girl, but she quickly darted away from him, remaining just outside his grasp no matter how many times he tried to get near her._

"_Can you see me breaking down_?_" She sang, her frail, shaking voice sang, and her body began to grow into that of a teenager's, now wearing a simple pair of jeans and a red jacket, but her back was turned to him, so he couldn't see her face, "I can feel I'm breaking down. All I want is to go on with breathing... With breathing...__"_

_She turned to the side, and he could see that her belly was large from pregnancy, and she was cradling it in her hands. Her face was contorted with sadness, and he could now see that her eyes were a familiar shade of blue-silver. While the teen was completely human, she looked exactly how Felina would have looked if she had longer hair and was fur-less. Was this supposed to be her? That thing said that this human's name was Terra, so did that mean that this was a relative of her's?_

"_But watching as I'm deleted...__" She continued to sing without looking at him, "Just like all those dreams I believed in..." Her body morphed again, this time showing her with a wailing baby boy in her arms, and her face looked completely exhausted and terrified, "My final words are stuck in...__" She looked directly at him, "ERROR."_

_The teenager shuffled the baby so that she held it in one arm, and held out her other hand, holding a small, wooden box in it. He stared at her, confused, but he walked towards her in hopes that she wouldn't run away. She stood her ground, allowing him to get close enough to stretch out his hand and tenderly take the box from her, but as he did, a set of large, clawed hands shot out of the darkness, enclosing around her and the baby. Yelping, he dropped the box and grasped her hand and tried to dig his feet into the ground, trying to pull her free. He could hear that _thing_ in the background laughing at his attempts to rescue her, and after a moment, he felt himself being thrown backwards by a hand that grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. A scream resounded through the air as 'Terra' was pulled into the darkness, disappearing from his sight._

"**Terra**_ has been gone for a long time." The box was tossed into his lap, and he blankly looked up at the _monster_, feeling nauseous, "You should ask dearest _**Felina**_ about her." She knelt in front of him, and her freshly attached head was getting too close for comfort, "But I think I might have a bite to eat before you leave..."_

_The last thing Yakko saw was her opening her grinning mouth as she leaned towards his neck._

Gasping, the eldest Warner brother jolted awake, his forehead colliding with the bunk above him, effectively giving him a thundering headache to accompany his pounding heart. Wildly, he looked around the room, searching for the tell-tale sign of a Cheshire grin or narrow violet eyes and much to his relief, he saw nothing but a normal Warner bedroom. That nightmare was too intense for his liking, and he assumed that it was caused by the incident in the interrogation room the day before yesterday, since he recalled that neither Plotz or Felina seemed to have gotten much sleep themselves when he had seen them earlier that day. Deciding that he needed a drink of water and a snack to help get his mind off of the dream, he swung his feet of the side of the bed, and something clattered nosily to the floor.

A small wooden box.

* * *

_**Starduster...**_

* * *

"_'A soul stained with mud signed a contract in blood; sixteen years of darkness in exchange for a chance at happiness'."_

The words haunted Felina as a late night silence engulfed the hospital, leaving her to wallow in her miserable thoughts. She had never slept very 'well' or 'heavily', having lived on the streets for a large portion of her life; when she did sleep, it was with one eye open and with some sort of weapon in her reach. Normally, she simply laid in bed with her children tucked in at her sides and thought of new schemes to make their lives better. It had become so natural for her that she felt awkward laying alone in the hospital bed and she was unsure as to where she should put her arms, or what she should do with her hands that normally stroked her children's hair. This would be the second night that she was forced to sleep by herself with her kids at their 'temporary caregiver's' house. Nobody would tell her who they were, so she figured it was the Warners.

That trio of quacks was partially the reason she couldn't sleep. After they had pushed her to the point of attacking the eldest and got her children taken away from her, she had been so enraged that she couldn't even think of sleeping. She had planned to doze lightly during the day while waiting for visiting hours, but the Warners had jumped through her window - without her kids – and were back to pestering her. Something about them wanting her to come to a birthday party... By the time she got to have a short visit with her children, she was taken to be poked and prodded with more electrified needles to test and see if there were anymore damaged nerves that they had missed. So it went without saying that she didn't sleep during the day, and she was on her second night of sleeplessness thanks to the brats and doctors.

Not to mention the fact that she was now terrified to close her eyes, fearing that her doppelganger would appear.

Her body was exhausted and was begging for her to go to sleep, but she simply couldn't do it. Every time she blinked, she could see its horrible grin and violent violet eyes, just waiting for her to drop her guard. She had seen it in both dreams and reality, and Plotz and a toon-who-would-remain-nameless had witnessed it too, so surely she wasn't going stark-raving-mad? It would explain her predicament of being stuck in 'Toon Land' along with her children. Maybe if she was _really_ lucky, this would all be a long, drawn out nightmare and once she woke up, she could successfully steal the Band of Bast and make a clean get-away before she was shot and shoved off a roof

Her eyes drifted shut, and a dark, chilling laugh echoed in her mind.

"_'For peace you will suffer... The war shall come in summer'..."_

_Felina lethargically looked around, startled to find herself within the darkness again. Why was she here? And did she just hear someone say something about a war in summer? Her foggy mind had her shaking her head to try to clear it, and she took a cautious step forward, sending waves of pain down her spine, followed by a sensation of pins and needles in her legs. With a gasp, she fell forward as her knees buckled beneath her and was barely able to catch herself before she landed face first on the ground. With each twitch of her tail, a small jab of pain hit her, and sitting up straight only brought her more grief, leaving her to fight off agonizing tears._

_It appeared that the pain medications didn't work when she was here._

"_Does it _**hurt**_, Felina?"_

"_Why can't you leave me alone?" She begged, curling her body into a tiny ball._

"_Because you took a bite of the apple of _**discord**_." Hands forced her to stand shakily on her feet, finding herself looking eye to eye to the _thing_, "_**You**_ wanted your wish granted. It was _**you**_ who unleashed _**Eris**_."_

"_E... 'Eris'..?"_

_It drew her forward, wrapping its arms around her in mock comfort, "How does it feel to know the name of the _**calamity**_ that plagues you?" It laughed, and its arms tightened painfully around her, "To know that you _**resurrected**_ me with your _**blood**_? If not for your contract, I would still be _**sealed**_ away..."_

"_I-"_

"_Hush. You shall be at war very soon, _**Felina**_. I would suggest being honest with your allies, or you _**will**_ die."_

"_I don't understand-"_

"_Of course you don't. Even as a child, you were slow to grasp the grand view of things." 'Eris' threw her to the ground, "That is how _**HE**_ manipulated you. And that is why _**HE**_ will find you."_

"_Who-"_

"_Oh... You poor, naïve child... Unaware of the danger that lurks over your shoulder..." She covered part of her face as though she was trying to contain laughter, but it escaped in gleeful peals as Felina felt pure terror crawl through her body, "I _**LOVE**_ this! Your _**STUPIDITY**_ will cause the deaths of _**THOUSANDS**_! I knew that you were the _**PERFECT**_ candidate to help bring this world _**STRIFE**_!"_

"_I..."_

"_And it will be _**YOU**_ who will carry the _**blame**_. The blood of the innocent is on _**YOUR**_ hands."_

She snapped her eyes open and sat up, shaking her head to rid herself of all thoughts of sleeping. Nightmares were nothing new to her, but the prospect of encountering that _thing_ again was at the top of her 'Avoidance' list, and it seemed like the second she falls asleep; it'll pounce. It called itself 'Eris' in her brief dream, and she guessed that it was nice to know that the look-a-like had a name so it could be referenced in a conversation. She didn't even understand what it wanted from her! She didn't recall signing a contract and even if it was fifteen years ago, she was sure that she would remember that monster; it was going to haunt her for the rest of her life! Trying to decipher what it meant by 'sixteen years of darkness in exchange for a chance at happiness' was proving to be nearly impossible, and it didn't seem willing to give her a single, tiny clue. Her tired brain circled over the sentence again and again, but she couldn't wrap coherent thoughts around it. If she could at least take a nap, then she could recharge and tackle it in the morning, but it would mean facing the primary source of her troubles. Again.

What did it mean this time? She was a perfect candidate to 'bring this world strife'? She would cause the deaths of thousands? And what did that thing mean by 'the war would come in summer'? As far as she could tell, things were completely at peace and she had only ruffled a few feather by landing in Burbank. How could that start a war? While she may be a criminal, that didn't mean that the thought of thousands dying because of her didn't bother her at all. In fact, it greatly disturbed her! She had done lots of things in her life that she wasn't proud of, but she did it to keep her children healthy and happy!

She smacked her forehead as though that would keep haunting memories locked away, "Don't think about it... Don't think about it..."

Shifting her thoughts slightly, the feline pondered over what it meant by 'killing you and your disgusting brats is the only way to activate the Band of Bast'. This raised another bucketful of problems that was brought to her attention by Plotz. He had informed her that they had tried to remove the bracelet from her wrist, but it was revealed that it seemed impossible to do so without breaking the artifact or cutting off her hand and he asked her to remove it so it could be returned to its rightful owner. She had grumbled about it, but went ahead and went along with it; she was lucky that he wasn't sending her to a maximum security prison, so she couldn't really gripe. Her attempt was no different than theirs, therefore she was stuck wearing a stolen artifact for the entire world to see until they could figure out a way to remove it.

Secretly, she suspected that her 'evil twin' had something to do with the permanent attachment of the accessory.

"_You _**wanted**_ this..."_

How could she ever want this fate? She never wanted to be a criminal; if she had been given the chance, she would have loved to be a part of society. Her children deserved to grow up in a normal home instead of the warehouse that she had taken over when Leonardo was born. They deserved to have normal babysitters and neighbors, instead of having to walk several blocks to the decrepit house of an old woman that spent most of her time sleeping. They should be able to go to a school instead of being taught by Felina, who had never even gone to school herself. They should have friends, a surplus of toys and food, warmth, family... They should have their own, happy lives! How could she _ever_ wish for them to suffer as street rats!

She buried her face in her hands, willing the bitter tears that stung her eyes to go away.

"Can't sleep?"

Felina turned her head towards her now open window, glaring at the toon sitting on the sill, "What do you want?"

Yakko smiled at her, crossing his legs and tapped his chin with his finger, "Weeeeell..."

"You have five seconds before I decide to push you out the window."

"Sheesh, somebody's a Serious Sally..." She began to toss the blankets aside so she could get out of bed, and he held his hands up defensively, "Alright alright! I came to keep you company since you're all by your lonesome!"

She sighed, shaking her head at him, "Haven't you bothered me enough for today? I thought I made it very clear that I didn't want you in here."

"Which is why I'm sitting over here, out of your reach and near an escape route."

She pulled a pillow onto her lap, weighing it in her hands and calculating whether or not she could throw it hard enough to knock him out the window, "If you know I don't want you near me, then why pester me so much?"

He grinned, clasping his hands together and waggled his eyebrows at her, "Why... You're my birthday present, and I decided to keep you around since nobody gave me a receipt- OOF!" The pillow hit his face but it only startled him, much to her disappointment, so she opened the drawer of the end-table that sat next to her bed in hopes of finding something heavier. "I was kidding, Legs! I would never return you- HEY! Throwing a book is _real_ cute."

"Let's get things straight; I am _not_ your birthday present-"

"But you fell on my cake! Though I have to tell you; girls are supposed to pop _out_ of the cake..." He saw her reaching for a vase full of flowers and threw his arms over his head protectively, "Let's just talk like civil adults!"

Lifting a brow, she returned her hand to her lap, "Oh? You can do that?"

"I can if you can."

Remember what Scratchansniff had told her about humoring the Warners, she shrugged her shoulders and made herself comfortable, "Alright. Then talk."

"How did you like our song?"

"I'd like to forget that ever happened."

"Ouch. Okay, then let's talk about you."

"I'm your average country girl that decided move Hollywood in hopes of becoming big." Felina gave her best 'starry-eyed-dreamer' look, clasping her hands in front her chest, "I may be a lowly secretary now, but someday my name will be all over the headlines; 'Felina Ashbelle Murders Yakko the Moronic: Women Everywhere Are Celebrating'."

"Keep dreaming big, kid." He tested his chances and slid off the window sill, edging towards the chair next to her bed, "I guess you're one of those mysterious loner types..."

"Wrong. I just don't like talk about myself." Impatient for him to quit walking around, she gestured fro him to sit, "It happens when you're wanted by the law _and_ outlaws."

He jumped into the chair and leaned forward with wide eyes, "Wanted by the good and the bad? You must be one rotten apple." Catching her heated stare, he quickly changed his words, "You must be one heck of a vigilante! Like Batman!" He paused, "Or maybe you're Catwoman."

"I thought this was an adult conversation. Let's keep it on adult subjects."

Yakko kissed the palm of his hand, "Goodnight everybody!"

"I'll pretend you're not being an immature brat, so tell me the real reason you're here bothering me at this hour."

"Weeeell..."

"I can still push you out the window, so stop beating around the bush."

"Negative Nancy." He muttered, "I wanted to ask you something."

She picked up a glass of water that had been left of the end-table for her, "So ask me; I won't promise an answer."

"What's the deal with Snaggle Tooth?" This made her choke slightly on her drink, spilling water down her front in shock, "Wet t-shirt contest!"

Felina hurled the glass at him, "Shut up!" It bounced off his head, causing him to slump over dramatically as though he was knocked out, "Why do you want to know about her?"

"Uhhhh..." She narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a look that read 'if-you-lie-I'll-murder-you-violently' and he rubbed his neck nervously, "This is hard to say without sounding like a little kid, but I had a nightmare about her."

She nodded her understanding, "She does that."

"I bet. Normally I would brush it off as a bad dream, but it was too..." He waved his hand around as if that would help him find an appropriate word.

"Dark?"

"Bingo. And it just seemed like it wasn't your average dream. What can you tell me about her?"

Taking pity on the toon, she decided to give him a few answers in hope of getting some in return, "Her name is Eris."

"Annnnd?"

"From what I can tell, she can get inside our minds while were asleep."

"Is that why you're awake?"

"Obviously."

"Well, don't you know some way to get rid of her?"

"Try thinking about unicorns and kittens and she'll go away." Was her sarcastic retort. "If I knew how to get rid of her, then I wouldn't be in the same boat as you!"

"True... Why is 'Eris'," Yakko made air quotations at the name, "So set on having you do whatever you signed the contract for? What _did_ you sign a contract for? Why would you agree to something that _it_ came up with?"

"_Because you took a bite of the apple of _**discord**_." Hands forced her to stand shakily on her feet, finding herself looking eye to eye to the _thing_, "_**You**_ wanted your wish granted. It was _**you**_ who unleashed _**Eris**_."_

"I don't know." Felina lied.

"Who's Terra?"

A flash of emotion flickered in her eyes, but it was gone before he could determine if it was real or his imagination, "Somebody I used to know."

"She looks a lot like you. Only less furry."

Her brow lifted slightly, "How would you know?"

"I saw her with Eris! At first she looked like a kid, but then she started singing and she looked like a pregnant teenager and then she was holding a baby – all while she was singing; she had a nice voice, but it could have used some refining. Was she a relative of yours? Where is she at?"

"Terra was like my twin." The thief pursed her lips, "She's dead."

"_What_?!"

"She died shortly after Leonardo was born; murdered. They never found out who did it."

"Well this is awkward. I'm sorry? I didn't know that-"

A wave of her hand dismissed him, "Don't make things weird for us both. She was in your dream?"

He nodded, "Snaggle Tooth told me to ask you about her."

"It was probably some twisted way of warning you to watch your back. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one that killed Terra."

"_I would suggest being honest with your allies, or you _**will**_ die."_ The voice echoed in her mind, but she forced herself to ignore it.

Some things were better buried in the past.

"That makes sense."

Silence fell over them and she observed his nervous shuffling with mild amusement, "What?"

"Nothing." His eyes shifted from her, then to his lap where he was twiddling with his thumbs.

"There's nothing you want to say?" Her own eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Uhhhh... No."

This wasn't right. She may have only known him for a couple days, but it was an obviously lie; his name wasn't _Yakko_ for nothing. "Tell me or I'll figure out a way to actually hurt you."

"Do you promise not to hit or throw anything at me?"

"Why?"

"Because I know you will."

With a soft groan of annoyance, she rubbed her temples. "Fine. I promise not to hit you."

"I can see your nipples."

Sneaky bastard. She really wanted wanted to hit him.

* * *

_**A/N: Let me know what you think! Reviews make me want to update faster. XD  
**_

_**This chapter was inspired by Adrian Von Ziegler's song 'The Dream Weaver', and I'm thinking it's an appropriate song as a theme for Eris. :D**_

_**The song that Terra was singing is called '-ERROR'. Just go to youtube and type '-Error English Dub .Ver Aelita' if you want to hear how it goes.**_


End file.
